Red Robin
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: AU A surprise engagement to Starfire is the start of Robin's troubles. A possible secret agenda of Raven's, Jinx proclaiming her love for him, plus Slade's goal to reunite with his son, could tell Robin the truth about his father. Ch6 UP! R&R!
1. Starfire's Letter

Red Robin 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Second Titans fic, but too early to learn from experience with them.  

******************************************************************

Chapter 1: Starfire's Letter 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

Normally, Titans Tower was a fairly quiet place once you ignored the chatter created by Cyborg and Beast Boy.  Raven never made much noise, either when meditating or reading.  Starfire, though loud and usually in high spirits, knew when to keep it down.  Robin was naturally silent, something that rubbed off on him from his time with Batman.  

Today, however, was not a very silent day.  

Sundays were days to savor—or, in other words, you slept in as late as you could without wasting any actually valuable time.  

When Starfire awoke, she didn't know what was in store for her.  The Titans each took turns getting the mail, and Sunday meant it was Starfire's turn.  

Yawning loudly, she climbed out of bed and got a shower, which woke her up a good degree.  Now more active, she dressed in her usual purple-and-silver garments, checked her image in the mirror, gave it two thumbs up, and flew out of her room.  She made it to the front door in no time, and was surprised to see the package that lay on the doorstep.  

Bending closer, she confirmed what her eyes told her: The silver, advanced technology-style box indeed bore the crest of her family.  

(AN: I heard somewhere that Tamaran was destroyed, but since this is an AU, and since it is very important for her world to exist, I have kept it around.  Besides, in the Cartoon-verse, you can change anything to something less embarrassing, such as sucky costumes.)  

Eager to see what was within, Starfire grabbed up the box and flew straight back to her room.  

*********************************************************************

Beast Boy's mouth was wide enough to take in an entire watermelon when he yawned for the umpteenth time.  The green-skinned metamorph looked around the common room before voicing the question on his mind.  

"Where is everybody?" he asked his teammate, Cyborg.  

"Sleeping," the other replied.  "Robin is doing an early morning workout in his room, Raven is either meditating or sleeping, and Starfire is getting the mail."  

"Does it normally take this long for her to get the mail?" Beast Boy asked.  He looked at the clock on the wall.  

"What do you do, carry around a stopwatch?" Cyborg asked.  

"As a matter of fact, I _did_," the smaller boy grinned, causing Cyborg to lose his own smile.  

"Not funny, man," Cyborg said as he returned to preparing breakfast.  

"I wasn't trying to be," Beast Boy said.  "I really did time her."  

"Hope you don't start timing everyone, or you'll turn yourself into one of those control freaks."  

"The only hope around here is for my latest issue of _Gamer Monthly_ to arrive soon."  

"More like _Obsessed Freak Monthly_," Cyborg muttered.  

"What?" Beast Boy asked, just barely having caught his friend's words.  

"I didn't say anything."  

Beast Boy shrugged and went back to waiting for Starfire to deliver the mail.  

But she never did.  By noon, Robin and Raven were both in the common room, with Robin and Cyborg playing each other in their favorite video game, Raven reading one of her books, and Beast Boy still waiting for his mail.  

"Dude, what is _taking_ her so long?" the animal shape-shifter complained loudly.  

Robin looked at him.  "Maybe she's sleeping in.  She's always up around nine or so; she could be catching a few extra winks."  

"Yeah, but that's no reason to make me wait like this!" Beast Boy responded.  

"Get a grip," Raven advised, not looking up from her book.  "It's not like the world's going to end if you don't get your stupid magazine."  

"Hey, my magazine is not stupid!" Beast Boy snapped.  

"Man, settle down before you hurt yourself," Cyborg said.  "Star will get the mail when she's ready."  

Just then, the doors to the common room whooshed open, and Starfire raced inside.  She flew to Robin, landing and catching him up in a tight embrace.  

"Rejoice, my friends!" she cried merrily, much more so than her usual self.  "It is a time of celebration!" 

She spun around repeatedly, causing Robin to become dizzy.  When she stopped, it took the boy a moment to regain his bearings.  

"Star, where have you been?" Beast Boy demanded, storming toward the alien girl.  "I have been waiting _forever_ for you to get the mail!  What's your excuse _this_ time?"  

"Hey, cut her some slack," Robin said, frowning at Beast Boy.  He felt like reaching over there and breaking the green metamorph in half.  "She has her reasons."  

Starfire chose now to speak up.  However, she did not sound remotely bothered by Beast Boy's anger.  

"Friends, I have the most wonderful of news for you!" she declared.  

"Oh?" asked Cyborg.  "And just what would that be?" 

"Better be more important than my magazine, that's for sure," Beast Boy grumbled.  

"After one Earth month, my family on Tamaran has responded to the letter I sent them," Starfire told everyone.  

"Is Tamaran really far away or something, so that the mail takes longer to get there?" Robin asked.  

Starfire shook her head, still smiling.  "No, it is because when I sent my letter, it was six hundred pages long, with my writings on one side only."  

This fact had a rather huge impact on the others: Raven looked up from her book for perhaps a whole minute; Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws were on the floor; and Robin's eyes were round as dinner plates.  

Apparently not noticing this, Starfire continued.  "My family has replied to my letter, and sent both a written response and a recording.  The instructions they also sent say to read the written part first, and then watch the recording.  Because this is my first letter from home while on Earth, I wish for my new family to meet my old one, so to speak."  

The others eyed her for a moment more, and then gave actual reactions.  Robin responded fastest, cutting the others off.  

"Sure thing, Star.  I don't see any reason why we shouldn't listen to your letter or watch your recording."  

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg glaring at him, while Raven didn't seem to care much.  Looking back at Starfire, he watched as she smiled happily.  

"Thank you very much, my friends!" she said, not really getting that Robin has spoken for them.  Either that, or not caring out of sheer joy.  "Wait here while I go and get the letter and recording from my room."  

When she had gone, Beast Boy stalked over to his teammate.  "Dude, why are you saying we want to see her letter?  I just want my magazine!" 

Robin frowned at the other Titan.  "Maybe because you weren't very nice to her about getting the mail.  You can't even see this is important to her."  

"Robin's right," Raven said, putting her book down and coming to stand at his side.  "You need to learn to show some respect to other people."  

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.  "I don't believe this."  

"Better believe it," Cyborg said, pointing.  "She's back with the letter."  

Starfire flew past her friends, and put a small silver-and-emerald cube on the table before turning to the others.  In her other hand she held a thick stack of paper, which was obviously the written part of her family's response.  

"Friends, please sit down and enjoy all three hundred pages of my parents' response!" she smiled brightly.  When they were all seated, she held the thick stack of papers in front of her and began to read.  " 'Dear daughter, we are pleased to hear that you are enjoying your stay on Earth…' "  

For what was no less than four hours, Starfire droned on, stopping only to get a drink of water in order to refresh her voice.  The response from her parents covered, from the endless writing, everything that Starfire had included in her letter: The Tower, the team itself, "strange Earth customs," enemies, adventures, and, most importantly of all, _mustard_.  From the response letter, Starfire's mother had tasted the preserved sample her daughter had sent along, and was now as in love with it as Starfire was.  

"How much longer can this possibly go on?" Cyborg whispered to Robin.  "My butt fell asleep when she started talking about just how poofy Herbal Essence makes her hair."  

"Just relax," Robin whispered back.  

The two resumed listening, but it seemed that the letter was coming to a close: Starfire was holding the final sheet of paper.  

" 'In closing, both your father and I are very glad you went to such a wonderful place as Earth,' " the princess read.  " 'Please view the recording that we have sent.  It contains a very special surprise!' "  Starfire looked from the letter to the small cube, and smiled.  "Please empty your bowels of any unwanted materials, my friends, and then we will watch the recording together."  

Beast Boy, morphing into a green bat, took off for the john, while the other three stood up and stretched.  It was a very welcome relief—or it would have been, if Beast Boy had not voiced his own joy so loudly.  

"Oh, _man_, this feels so _good_!" his voice floated from the bathroom, causing the others to stare in its direction.  "Where have you been all my life?" 

"Um, is Beast Boy with someone?" Starfire asked, looking bemused.  

"No, he's just glad to go to the bathroom," Robin answered.  

After a few minutes, the Titans took their seats again, Starfire sporting another big smile.  

"And now we will watch the recording that my family on Tamaran has sent me," she informed the others, even though they already knew.  She pressed a small button on the top of the cube and hurried to take a seat next to Robin, who was now placed between the Titans' girl members.  

A pinprick of light appeared on the side of the cube facing the team, and abruptly a beam of bluish-white light shot out.  It formed a screen that hovered at least three feet over the table, and then the color shifted into a variety of colors until they formed an image.  

Two figures were displayed on the screen, one man and one woman, both of them resembling Starfire to some degree, though the woman more so than the man.  They were dressed in regal-looking robes, though the woman's was more of a headdress with a sexy-looking bikini outfit.  

"Greetings, Starfire," the Queen said warmly, smiling.  "Though this is only a recording, I am glad we can see each other's faces.  The 'photograph' you sent of you and your friends was very effective in showing how beautiful you are becoming."  

At this compliment, Starfire beamed with pride.  Her mother continued.  

"Your father and I extremely pleased that you have managed to find someone special even though you have only been on Earth for a short while."  

"Say what?" Beast Boy said, blinking.  "Someone special?" 

Starfire shhed him and he folded his arms over his chest.  

"Though this Robin is only an Earthling and, from what you have told us, possesses no special powers, he is the one you have chosen as your consort, and we will not dispute that," Starfire's father said.  

The Titans' jaws dropped, except for Starfire, who seemed to be totally surprised by this news.  Unaffected by the heroes, her parents continued talking from the recording.  

"As you can see, we are already beginning to plan your wedding," the Queen said, and stepped aside so that the screen displayed images of workers and foremen bustling about and looking over both constructions and papers that doubtless had important writings on them.  "However, because both you and your dashing young lover are a little too young to get married soon, the two of you will remain engaged until the wedding is actually held."  

"Until that time, we wish both you and the Teen Titans the best of luck in whatever they do," the father said.  "Farewell, daughter."  

The recording ended there, with the projection vanishing back into the cube, which fell dormant.  Cyborg and Beast Boy turned their heads to stare at Robin and Starfire.  The former was wearing a shocked expression, while Starfire looked about ready to explode with joy.  

And she did.  

"Hooray!" she cried loudly, jumping up and down like a little girl.  Grabbing Robin's hands, she pulled the Boy Wonder off his feet and into a strong hug, spinning around faster than she had the first time.  "I am so happy for us, Robin!" 

"Hold it!" Beast Boy yelled, standing up.  "What is going _on here_, people?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Raven said, eyeing Starfire and Robin with what Beast Boy thought was a rather ugly look.  Though that didn't mean much, since she scared him a lot anyways.  "Robin and Starfire are officially engaged."  

"Okay, we are definitely missing something important," Cyborg said, and turned to face Starfire.  "Star, what exactly did you tell your family?" 

Starfire stopped spinning around with her newly declared fiancé, giving Robin a chance to keep from getting sick.  "In my letter, I told my parents that Robin is a great prince and the son of the very powerful King Batman."  She looked at the others, and seemed worried that she had made a mistake.  "Is this not correct?  Does King Batman not rule the kingdom of Gotham from his Batcave palace?" 

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven quickly glanced at Robin, who was gesturing frantically.  They got the message, and began shaking their hands side to side—except for Raven, who was still gazing impassively at the couple.  

"No, no, you got it all right!" Cyborg said, smiling nervously.  "It's just that we wanted to…make sure you didn't get your facts wrong, that's all!" 

"Yeah, we were just making sure!" Beast Boy agreed, nodding vigorously.  

Starfire smiled, and pulled them both into a hug.  "Thank you for calming my fears, Cyborg and Beast Boy.  For a second, I was worried that I had done something wrong."  

"Perfectly fine," Cyborg assured.  

Starfire released them and then hugged Robin, still smiling brightly.  "I am very happy that my parents have taken this in such a good way, Robin!  Now we can be together for the rest of our lives!" 

At this point, Raven stalked out of the room, leaving all but Starfire to wonder; she was too busy being in love with her fiancé.  

"Oh, Robin, this is a dream come true for me!" she told him.  "I know I should not be, but I am impatient about marrying you!"  She actually "squealed" with delight.  "Oh, Robin, I cannot wait until we are spending nights in each other's arms, and we will have wonderful children, ones I will feed with my milk-swollen breasts and—"  

"Star, that's enough!" Robin said.  "I get the picture.  You don't need to go into detail."  

Releasing the masked boy, she smiled and said, "I must go now and look at your _Victoria's Secret_ wedding dress designs, but I will see you in the morning, my love!" 

As if to prove their newly redefined relationship, she kissed him lightly on the head before flying off to her room.  For a long moment, none of the three boys did anything.  

"Okay, things are getting just a little weird around here," Cyborg said.  "You didn't know about this, did you?" 

"Of course not," Robin frowned.  "Look, the truth is that I do love Starfire, which is why I don't have the heart to tell her she's a little off in what she said to her parents."  He grinned.  "Besides, what she told them is somewhat true: Batman says Gotham is _his_ city, and I _am_ his protégé, so if you follow the logic…"  

"But you can't keep this charade up forever," Cyborg pointed out.  "You'll have to tell her the truth eventually—especially before she decides to wear some lingerie instead of a wedding dress."  

"Maybe wedding dresses on Tamaran are similar to lingerie on Earth," Robin suggested.  "You saw the Queen in the recording: If those garments were her everyday clothes, then Starfire wouldn't be making a mistake wearing something that her people would consider slightly exotic but in-line with their own culture."  

Beast Boy began laughing.  "Dude, if that's true, you'll probably end up wearing a loincloth instead of a tux."  

"Maybe you should just stop right there," Cyborg said, glowering at Beast Boy.  

"Yeah," Robin agreed.  "We better find something to do; we still have some hours left before nightfall, so we don't have to go to bed just yet."  

"What do you think Raven will say about all this?" Beast Boy asked.  "She didn't look really touched by the news."  

"You know how Raven is," Robin reminded his friend.  "She keeps herself under control all the time.  She'll probably talk about it later or something.  Right now, though, I want to let this all sink in.  Later."  

Robin turned and headed for his room, intent on figuring out a way to get through this all.  

***********************************************************************

AUTHOR: If I am lucky, and if there is a God, this fic will generate good reviews!  

**NEXT**: Slade makes his move as the Hive returns to the game.  The romance between Starfire and Robin rises as another player makes their move, intent on having Robin themselves.  And after a shocking encounter, Robin is left rattled about his status as a hero.  

READ N REVIEW! 


	2. Return of the Hive

Red Robin 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but I'm still (and probably forevermore) very busy.  

TO dark-luv-dove: The couples will mostly be clear, but a few romantics will pop up.  

TO Shadw: Thank you.  

TO TAKAUKIO5: Glad to hear you also support Robin-Raven pairings.  This fic will mostly have a clear pairing, but temptation will strike before I reveal the true pairing.  

TO Dark Afterlife: Actually, I don't have any plans to let her find out just yet, but when I do… 

TO Nate Grey: Hey, you review! Sweet!  Anyway, everyone will learn just what Raven really thinks as the story progresses.  

*********************************************************************

Chapter 2: Return of the Hive 

In his latest lair, Slade was busy conversing with the Hive's Headmistress.  The old woman's face was displayed on a large monitor, while Slade stood in front of it, cool and collected and in control as always.  

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised at Slade.  "You wish to rehire the trio you employed before?"  

Slade nodded.  "Indeed."  

"Why?  I thought they had served their purpose to you."  

"Make no mistake, Headmistress, they did," the mastermind answered.  "But now I have a new agenda, and a new campaign to carry out against the Teen Titans.  To do this, I will require the aid of your graduates."  

The Headmistress eyed her client.  "Are you sure?  Their failure has yet to be rectified.  Some of it might have been carried out in prison—if you hadn't decided to break them loose upon Gizmo's second arrest."  

"But I did break them free, and now I'm rehiring them.  You should take the job like you did the first time."  

"Is there a reason I should?"  

Though the old woman couldn't see it, Slade was smiling.  "Yes.  You'll profit this time."  

After a moment, the Headmistress said, "Very well, Mr. Slade.  You may keep the team until it is no longer needed.  Good day."  

A moment after she had signed off, Slade entered a few commands into a console and called up an image.  It was displayed on all the screens, the image shown in varying sizes.  Slade stared at the one right in front of him, where the Headmistress's image had been a moment ago.  

The new image was of a woman with a cascade of deep brown hair, her features very enchanting.  Slade seemed to slip into another world as he stared at the picture, long-untouched memories being visited… 

A soft noise behind him alerted him to the presence of someone.  

"Yes?" he asked, still eyeing the image of the woman.  

A young girl emerged from the shadows.  Her pink hair and familiar clothing marked her as the Hive operative Jinx.  She approached Slade, but stopped several feet from him.  

"I was hoping I could have a word with you," she said.  

"Go on," he told her, not turning.  

"I wanted to ask if you would tolerate fraternizing with the enemy."  

This time, Slade looked over his shoulder at the young girl.  Even though she hid it quite well, he could see in her eyes sparks of fear: Fear of him, of punishment for her actions.  

But Slade wasn't the girl's Headmistress.  He wasn't going to reprimand her for something that would help him.  

"If it's what I think it is, go ahead with it," he told her.  

Blinking, Jinx asked, "What?  You're not angry?"  

In response, Slade pointed to the woman's images.  "Can you guess who this woman is, Jinx?"  When she shook her head, he said, "That woman was once the most integral part of my life.  She was the only one who gave me a hand…and far, far more.  I was never happier, to be honest."  Looking away from the image, he clenched a fist in growing anger.  "And then I lost _everything_ to those _monsters_ in Gotham."  

"What happened?" Jinx asked, her tone slightly sad, even for a madman like Slade.  

"She died," Slade answered, trembling with rage.  "She died and I couldn't stop it.  And when I tried to fix the problem, things only became worse."  

"How?" 

Slade's response was a single word, spat like an obscenity: "Batman."  

Snarling, Slade brought his fist down on the arm of his chair, actually denting it.  Oblivious to Jinx's gasp, he continued speaking.  "That monster took the last thing in the world that could save me from becoming as horrible as the people I hate more than anything."  

"What did Batman take?  Your pride or something?"  

Pressing a button on his console, Slade displayed an image of an adorable baby.  Jinx eyed it in puzzlement.  

"He took my son."  

"My God," Jinx whispered.  "How long ago was this?"  

"Years.  Plenty of them.  He's almost grown up now."  

"Do you know anything about him?  Where he is, who he is?"  

Slade nodded.  "Yes."  Pressing another button, he played the recording Gizmo had made of Robin from the Titans' first encounter with the Hive.  

"Who is Slade?" Robin demanded, and the recording began to loop, the question endlessly repeated.  

As Jinx took several steps back from Slade, her mouth open in surprise, he finished answering her question.  

"But I'm afraid he doesn't know me."  

It took several moments, but she managed to find her voice again.  "Robin…Robin is _your son_?"  

"Shocking, isn't it?" Slade asked, his anger vanishing.  "I believe you wanted to speak of fraternizing with the enemy?"  

Jinx shook her head, forcing away her astonishment at Slade's revelation.  "Yeah.  I was hoping you'd be, well, cool about me, uh…God, this is practically embarrassing…"  

"Yes?" Slade asked.  

"I kind of have a thing for Robin," Jinx admitted.  "Sounds crazy, but the truth is, while I was rotting in the jail cell before you got me out, I kept thinking about why we lost.  We were good enough to beat the Titans without Robin, but with him in the picture, we were taken out like amateurs.  I'm certain it's because he's the only thing holding that team together."  

She looked Slade in his single eye.  "Robin may not be the heart or soul of the Teen Titans, but he is the glue that holds it together.  Without him, they're more fragile than a house of cards.  We could take them with even minimal preparations."  She paused before going on, taking in a deep breath.  "But Robin, he…there's something about him that makes the Titans unbeatable.  We were like that once, Mammoth, Gizmo, and I: Unbeatable top graduates of the Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People."  

"What exactly are you saying?" Slade asked.  "I have an idea, but a definite answer is still desired."  

"I guess you could say that even though I may seem heartless, I can be hit by Cupid's arrow, dumb as that sounds.  My problem is that I seem to be able to love only someone who can beat me.  Robin did that.  He was the one who pulled the Titans together, right when they were on the verge of breaking up.  He was the one who formulated a strategy to beat us.  Everything leads back to Robin."  

After she stopped, Slade eyed her carefully for several moments before speaking.  

"Interesting.  Actually, I have no problem with you being in love with my only child—just as long as you do not defect.  I can barely stand the thought of a possible daughter-in-law being a Titan alongside my wayward son.  If you're going to love him, you should at least get him out of his friend's company and back into mine, where he rightfully belongs."  

Jinx smiled.  "That's exactly what I plan on doing.  You see, after you told us about the whole 'Red X' thing, I realized something very important."  

"Oh?" Slade asked, highly interested.  

"Robin isn't the hero he thinks he is.  Once I make him see that, and once he becomes his true self, he'll join us.  His real, true family.  The Teen Titans are just using him."  

"How, may I ask, are you going to make him see things in this light?"  

"By telling him exactly what he needs to hear."  

***********************************************************************

In Titans Tower, things were going rather interestingly.  

Starfire had woken up early and snuck into Robin's room, cuddling up next to her fiancé under the sheets.  When he awoke, he had given enough of a shout to wake the rest of his teammates.  

In the common room, the other three Titans were doing their Monday morning routines: Cyborg was searching for some breakfast materials; Beast Boy was searching for a game to stave off boredom; and Raven was engrossed in her book again.  When Starfire and Robin entered, the noise level rose immediately.  

"…But Robin!" Starfire was saying insistently.  "We are to be married!  I would think that we are allowed to sleep together!"  

Her words caused Beast Boy and Cyborg to stare, wide-eyed, while Raven merely cocked an eyebrow, still reading.  

"Star, I know we're engaged, but slipping into my room and curling up next to me wasn't something I expected.  I'm not saying I don't have a heart for you, but just tell me when you're going to do that, okay?"  

Brightening up again, the alien princess nodded.  "I shall, beloved.  Now, wait here while I prepare you a most hearty breakfast."  

As she went to the kitchen, Robin exhaled in relief.  He took a seat next to Raven, who stopped reading and looked at him.  

"Exhausting being engaged, isn't it?" she asked.  

"You have no idea," he replied.  "I know she loves me, but the more this goes on, the more I begin to question if it's really meant to be."  

"Don't tell me you want to go back to mere friendship with her," Raven said.  

Robin sighed.  "No, it's not that.  It's that I think something very strange is up.  Yesterday, I got really angry at Beast Boy, remember?  I felt like I wanted to break him in half.  And the scary thing is, I felt like I had the sheer brute strength to."  

"That is strange," Raven agreed.  "Listen, if you have a problem with being engaged to Starfire, tell her.  Honesty is the best policy, remember?  You shouldn't hide feelings like this from someone you love."  

Robin looked at her curiously.  "Are you hitting on me?"  

Raven frowned.  "No.  What I'm doing is helping you.  You say you love Starfire?  Then prove it by accepting who she is and being open with her.  Lying will get you buried."  

Robin eyed his teammate for a moment.  "You know, you really are good at giving advice.  I'll take it into consideration.  Thanks, Raven."  

"No problem," she said, getting up with her book in hand and heading off, most likely to her room.  

And though no one could see it, especially in the dark of the hallway, Raven was grinning in a very satisfied way.  

"Robin!" Starfire called from he kitchen.  "I have finished preparing your meal!  Please come and eat with great enjoyment!"  

Sighing resignedly, the team's leader stood and went to a stool at the kitchen table, and studied the "meal" Starfire had prepared for him.  It looked like an omelet, but the color was off slightly.  Gulping inwardly, he lifted his fork and began eating.  

Cyborg and Beast Boy were talking loudly in the background, arguing over what to do.  

"Dude, how can you not want to warm up your morning with a bout of _Super Ninja Fury_?" the metamorph asked.  

"Man, there will be plenty of time for games later," Cyborg assured his friend.  "I just want to relax and let my eyes take in some good sights."  

"Ninjas are a good sight!" Beast Boy protested.  

"Hey, Starfire," Robin said, getting the girl's attention.  

"Yes, dear Robin?" she asked sweetly, leaning in close, which made him squirm a little.  

"Uh, thanks for the food," he told her.  "It was pretty good."  

Starfire gasped.  "Oh, thank you so much, Robin!  I was hoping you would like my cooking!"  

"Sure thing, Star," he said.  

"Robin?"  

"Yeah?"  

"I was wondering if you and I would be able to 'hang out' alone sometime today, so that we might enjoy each other's company and love?"  

Robin considered his answer carefully.  He thought about what Raven said, and about how much Starfire meant to him.  "Of course I do," he said, answering the alien girl's question.  "Just pick a place and time."  

Starfire smiled.  "I was hoping at—"  

She was cut short as the alarms in the Tower went off, instantly grabbing everyone's attention and bringing Raven back to the common room.  

"What now?" the Goth girl asked as she joined the others at the oversized screen.  

A map of the city displayed itself, with a blinking yellow down on the green grid.  

"Looks like our old friends are back," Cyborg reported.  "The Hive's just attacked the pizza place."  

"What?" Beast Boy gasped in shock.  "Not the pizza place!  It's the only holy site in the city!"  

The others eyed him.  

"Uh, no it's not," Cyborg said.  "You just act like it is."  

"Oh, right.  Sorry."  

"Titans, let's go," Robin said.  "We're not losing our favorite snack food to a bunch of henchmen!"  

**********************************************************************

"Hey, what's a four letter word for 'intellectual'?" Mammoth asked.  

"Nerd," Gizmo replied.  He glanced up from his Game Boy to eye his fellow Hive operatives.  

Mammoth was busy doing the crossword, a habit that puzzled everyone, as the giant hardly seemed the type.  Jinx was greedily eating an entire pizza, adding to the mystery of how she stayed so lithe.  

"Ahem," said a new voice, getting the Hive's attention.  

Turning, they found themselves looking at their first enemies, the Teen Titans, who looked ready for battle.  

"I don't recall seeing a sign that admitted psychos," Robin said, glowering at his foes.  

"Too bad, scum buffer," Gizmo sneered.  "We're back, and this time we're going to give you the roughest time of your lives right before we—"  

"Mm!" Jinx said, her mouth full of pizza.  

"What?" Gizmo asked.  

Swallowing her food, she said, "I'm a little busy here."  

The Titans sweat-dropped, while the Hive looked annoyed.  

"Hurry it up!" Gizmo ordered Jinx.  "My grandmother eats faster than you do!"  

Pausing in her eating, her teeth just barely sunk into a slice, Jinx's eyes flashed.  The stool the boy genius sat upon fell apart, and he dropped onto his butt.  Rubbing his posterior and muttering angrily, he got up.  

"Okay, I deserved that," he said, and then turned to the Titans.  "Could you give us a minute or something?"  

Scowling, the Titans seated themselves at a table across from the Hive, glaring intently at them.  

Fifteen minutes later, Jinx swallowed the last bite and cleaned her mouth off with a napkin—she did this in a refined, dainty manner, just to annoy everyone.  

"All right," she said, standing up and stretching, "I'm ready."  

Leaping up from his stool, Robin ordered, "Titans, go!"  

Mammoth and Cyborg charged each other, becoming engaged in a contest of strength.  As that happened, Gizmo's backpack whipped out a mini blaster cannon, and he immediately put it to use, scattering the rest of the Titans into the streets.  

"Payback time, cludge sniffers!" Gizmo cackled.  A set of spider-like metal legs extended from his backpack, and he followed his enemies into the street below.  "You're up against the improved Hive!"  

"Too bad you're not new, 'cause then you might be worth the trouble!" Beast Boy called.  

Gizmo, however, grinned.  "We're not new, but our tricks are."   

Whipping out his bo staff, Robin said, "Maybe so, but you won't win."  

"We'll see about that, honey," Jinx smirked before sending out hex waves.  

Dodging, the Titans attacked—only to hit an invisible wall.  As they rubbed the soreness away, they stared in confusion.  

"Dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.  

In response, Gizmo pulled a small device from his belt.  "I met with a guy names Luminus some time ago.   Pretty intelligent guy who could make hard-light illusions."  Pressing a button on the device, he created a gang of hard-light duplicates of Cinderblock.  "Get them!"  

The holograms snarled and charged, forcing the Titans to spread out and take them on individually.  Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla to battle his hologram; Raven flew out of their reach and began chanting; Starfire threw starbolts at the pair that attacked her; and Robin twirled his staff, ready for his own hologram to attack.  

It did, and he leapt at it, staff crashing down in its head.  Stunned, the hologram staggered before he brought a powerful kick to its chest.  The hologram groaned and fell backwards—and as it did, Jinx gracefully leapt over it, looking oddly serene in the midst of battle.  

Robin blinked, wondering just what she was doing, when she landed in front of him, a charming smile on her lips.  

"Wanna chase this black rabbit, hero?" she asked him, and then dashed off with a fluid swiftness that surprised him.  

Pushing the confusion aside, he yelled, "I'm going after Jinx!" and then did so, hoping his teammates could handle themselves.  

Keeping the villainess in his sight, he chased her down a winding path of alleyways until she finally disappeared through an open doorway, of the kind that eighteen-wheelers used at loading docks.  Robin went through the entrance, noticing the heavy darkness.  

"Jinx!" he yelled.  "Where are you?"  

"Come on, hero," she invited from the shadows, unseen.  "Come and find me."  

He brandished his staff, ready for an attack from the sorceress.  As he moved through the building, he looked about for his enemy.  

"What are you doing in the city, Jinx?" he demanded.  "What's the Hive up to?"  

She ignored his question, and asked one of her own.  

"Why are you doing it, Robin?"  

The question caught him totally off-guard.  

"What?" he asked, confused.  

"Why are you with the Titans?  You don't belong there.  You belong with someone who knows you, someone who deserves you…someone you deserve."  

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.  

"You know how easily we beat your friends when you weren't around to help them.  But when you came back, we had our heads handed to us.  Isn't it obvious, Robin?  Without you, the Titans are just another bunch of wannabe losers.  You're the one who brings real power to them.  That's why they're keeping you there, manipulating you."  

"You're lying," he growled, looking around for her but not finding her.  "The Titans are my friends."  

Jinx laughed.  "No they're not, Robin.  Friends don't think badly of one another.  I know all about how your so-called 'friends' felt towards you after you betrayed their trust by becoming who you were meant to become."  

"That's a lie!" Robin shouted.  "I'm not a criminal!"  

"Oh, but you _are_," Jinx said softly.  "You've always been Red X underneath that flimsy outer shell called Robin, and you know it.  You were Red X since the day you were born.  It's your destiny, Robin.  Just like it's mine."  

"What?" he asked, becoming confused again.  

"I told you how you were the one who gave the Teen Titans the strength to defeat us.  You could have done it single-handedly if you had to.  As for myself, I'm the real power behind my team.  The strong deserve each other, Robin, so we're destined to be together.  I should know; I study magic."  

"Oh really?" Robin asked, not believing her.  

"Uh-huh.  It's practically written in the stars.  You, the pretender, who believes he's a hero when he's really a villain.  You, who's denying his true self and living a lie because his 'friends' are holding him back.  You, who's so infinitely powerful.  I could only ever love someone who can best me in battle, and you did that.  You proved to be my equal.  You proved to be my soul mate."   

Robin felt a shiver go down his spine at this.  Jinx, a fairly hardcore villainess, was claiming that he and she were soul mates!  _Scary idea_, he thought.  

Aloud he said, "Give it up, Jinx.  You're going back to prison."  

"I'm already a prisoner, Red X," she whispered from the shadows.  "A prisoner of love, because you've imprisoned my heart."  

There was a sudden noise back near the entrance, and Robin whirled but found nothing.  

Jinx had escaped.  

Scowling angrily, he ran out of the building, intent on rejoining his comrades.  As he made his way back through the maze of alleyways, he kept hoping that nothing serious had happened to them.  Gizmo's hard-light holograms probably ranged in design, and were undoubtedly very dangerous.  

_Don't let me be too late_, he thought, and emerged from the last alleyway into the streets.  It still bore battle scars, but the Titans were still standing.  

Hurrying over to Cyborg, he asked, "What happened?  What'd I miss?"  

Cyborg looked at him and said, "I don't think you'd understand, man."  

"I wouldn't?" Robin asked.  

"I'll tell you back at the Tower."  

"_We'll_ tell him," Raven said as she headed for Titans Tower.  

***********************************************************************

"So what happened?" Robin asked when everyone was safely back at the Tower.  

The rest of the Titans exchanged glances before Cyborg spoke up.  

"After you went chasing after Jinx, the rest of us doubled our efforts so we wouldn't get in too deep."  He frowned.  "Problem is, we got in too deep."  

"The Hive must have planned this out to a great extent," Raven said.  "Gizmo's holograms altered a few times, looking like the Hive, which confused us.  We didn't know which ones were real and which ones were fake."  

"Dude, they were totally licking us," Beast Boy added.  "We got our chops busted by a bunch of holograms.  But right when we were on the ropes, it all stopped."  

Robin raised an eyebrow.  "What do you mean?"  

"The Hive stopped attacking," Starfire answered.  "We were at our most vulnerable, but our enemies broke off their assault.  I myself do not understand why they did such a thing, but I am grateful that we are together in life and not death, Robin."  

At this, she came over and hugged him, her head in the crook of his neck, and he could faintly make out the sound of sobbing.  _She's probably crying over the thought of what could have happened_, he thought.  

"What about you?" Raven asked.  "What happened with Jinx?"  

For a moment, Robin couldn't answer her.  His thoughts drifted back to the abandoned building, to the very strange—and strangely love-laced—conversation he'd had with a sworn enemy.  _Should I tell them what she said, about me not being what I think I am?_ he wondered.  

"I couldn't catch her," Robin admitted.  "I chased her into a building and she vanished into the shadows.  And then—and then she talked.  She said all this crazy stuff about destiny, and how she and I are meant for each other.  It really freaked me out.  Then she got away, and I found you guys again."  

It took several moments before anyone could speak again.  

"You and _Jinx?_" Beast Boy asked, incredulous.  He made a disgusted face.  "Eww!  I'm gonna be _sick_!"  

"I really have to agree with BB," Cyborg said.  "As good as having a girlfriend can be, I seriously draw the line at dating an enemy."  

Robin looked to Raven, who met his gaze.  

"I honestly don't know what to say," she told him.  "On the one hand, she did try to kill us, and came very close to killing you.  But on the other hand, if the two of you started going out, it might make her see that being a criminal is a bad thing for her."  Raven paused for a second.  "Then there's the third hand."  

Robin cocked an eyebrow.  "Third hand?"  

Raven nodded.  "Your fiancée."  

Snapping out of her own little world of sorrow, Starfire straightened, an angry expression on her normally happy visage.  

"I do not wish to ever lose you, Robin," she said, the strain in her voice at the thought plainly heard by her fellow Titans.  "Especially to such a horrible person as Jinx.  What she wants to do with you is—is unacceptable!"  

"Starfire, I'm afraid I don't really follow where you're going," Robin told the girl.  

"Is it not obvious?" Starfire demanded.  "Jinx wishes to have you all for herself, like those awful females of your world I have heard about!"  

"You mean a slut or something?" Cyborg asked.  

"Yes, that!" Starfire said.  "Jinx is a female that does nothing but 'spread her legs' to get what she wants.  She is an evil person, one who has tried repeatedly to hurt us, and I will not allow her to try anymore!"  

The alien princess grabbed Robin roughly about the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.  "Robin, I know you wish only to help others, but I forbid you from throwing our future away for that bleak and horrible girl."  

Robin stared at Starfire, thoroughly surprised that she had said these things.  He had expected her to be angry at Jinx's odd advances, but not so aggressive and territorial.  In fact, it almost worried him that she was like this.  

Still, they were engaged, and he did love her very much… 

"All right, Star," he said, placing his hand on one of hers.  "I won't become romantically involved with Jinx.  You have my word."  

Starfire smiled widely, greatly relieved.  "Thank you, beloved Robin.  I did not wish to ever take such a tone with you, but I am very concerned with your well-being, and I do not believe having a relationship with an enemy to be good for you."  

"I know, Star, I know," he assured her.  

"Thank you again, Robin," she said, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, making him blush.  "I will retire to my room to calm myself through peaceful meditation, and to pray for our continued happiness."  

She then flew off, and the other Titans looked to Robin.  

"I'm going to use the files in the research room to see if I can come up with something," he said.  "Slade sent the Hive that first time; he could have done it this time too.  If he's up to his old tricks again, I want to know what he's got planned."  

"I'm gonna play around with my technology," Cyborg said.  "See if I can't get it to do that hard-light holograms like Gizmo had."  

"I'm gonna go read a comic book or something," Beast Boy told the others.  

"I think I'll have a cup of herbal tea," Raven said.  

And they went their ways.  Raven, however, stayed behind in the common room for a few moments.  When the last of her comrades had gone, she turned her gaze to the sky outside.  Her expression changed to hateful glare for a long moment before she thought softly, sinisterly, to herself.  

_Soon_, was her thought.  _Very soon_.  

And then she retreated to the dark confines of her room.  

*********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Quite longer than the last chapter, and the third should be even more so if I can do it, which I probably can!  

**NEXT**: Back and more dangerous than ever, Mad Mod puts the Teen Titans through a roller coaster of emotions and madness.  As they try to stop him, Robin's anger escalates, causing concern among his friends.  Plus, when Slade makes an appearance, things go from bad to worse as he sheds a little light on the truth for the Boy Wonder.  

READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Crazy Train

Red Robin 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  

TO The Mad Shoe: Like the name, and yes, there would be a huge catfight—and there might be!  

TO Noriaki Kakyoin: I'm doing Slade the way I imagine he should be.  He is, after all, going over some _very_ personal history.  And thanks a thousand fold (really) for thinking RR here is my best work.  I truly hope you enjoy what I do with the Mad Mod; I'm aiming to make him a seriously huge threat to the Titans in this chapter.  

TO ChocolateCurlz: To be honest, the surface pairing is Starfire-Robin.  And I plan to write several Raven-Robin pairings.  

TO Earth Magician: Glad you like this fic.  

Important Note: Did anyone find **both** Raven Alerts in the previous chapter?  I will dedicate Chapter 4 to the person who finds **both** Raven Alerts in **this** chapter!  

***********************************************************************

Chapter 3: Crazy Train 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

Robin rolled over in his bed, trying to process the day's events in his mind.  His time with Batman had trained him to question everything an enemy did, and, as leader of the Teen Titans, he had a responsibility to make sure none of his fellows were hurt because he failed to figure something out that might have saved a life.  

But there was no figuring it out, not this time.  Jinx and the Hive had shown up, caused trouble, and the girl herself had told him some profoundly frightening things.  He knew should was fully capable of making up everything she had said, but the one thing he had learned was that, more than the words, the _passion_ someone acted with was a huge factor.  

"_If _they_ don't believe what they say, then neither will you_," Batman had told him.  It was a good lesson, and one that Robin knew was working even as he pondered what Jinx had said.  

Glancing over at the clock, he saw that he had been musing for almost three hours, ever since leaving his study after spending a few hours there, working like a dog to figure out if Slade was involved.  

Currently, the clock read midnight, and he sighed upon seeing that.  Incredibly, it had taken quite a while for him to believe what he already suspected.  

_Jinx really does love me_.  The fact was more than shocking: It was a potential threat, both to the Titans and the city.  If Jinx was ruthless enough, which evidence showed her to be, she would stop at nothing to get the "man of her dreams."  

Robin rolled to his left, frowning.  Something was keeping him from getting some shut-eye, and more likely than not it was a combination of the past and the future.  The engagement to Starfire, Jinx's words, and whatever else might come at them had him anxious out of his skull.  

"_Every problem has a solution_," Batman had told him.  "_You already know the solution.  Now you have to_ remember _it_."  

The Boy Wonder sighed heavily.  What Batman had taught him was actually a Buddhist philosopher's trick: Rather than searching for the solution to a potentially impossible challenge, Robin was supposed to simply remember it.  It was a presupposition that if he once knew the answer, there was created the mindset that an answer _must_ exist, which eliminated the conception of hopelessness.  

Right now, though, he was completely unable to find a solution to just about anything.  He knew that giving up was failing Batman, something he had sworn never to do, but right now, all he wanted was sleep.  Resting would give him energy enough to do something about these problems in the morning.  

Abruptly, there was a report of knocks on his door.  

He didn't bother to sit up as he asked, "Yeah?"  

"It is I, Robin," Starfire said from the other side.  "I thought that you might wish to have company, and I was still feeling awful from earlier, and my attempts at sleep were not successful, and—"  

"Come in," he said, tiredly watching as the door whooshed open, revealing the alien princess.  

Starfire entered, and in the faint light from the hallway, he saw that she was clad only in purple panties and a matching bra.  Suppressing the blush he knew was coming, he felt wracked inside.  _A beautiful person is right in front of me, and I can't even compliment her because I'll seem like a pervert_, he thought sourly.  

_Some fianc_ I _am_, he added, lifting up the covers and scooting over to allow her entry.  Starfire smiled a thank you as she slid in and moved up against him.  Because of the hallway's temperature, her corpus felt cool against his warm body.  Inwardly, he blamed the comfortable bed.  Aloud, he asked, "You okay?"  

Starfire didn't answer right away.  After a moment, she replied, "I am honestly feeling conflicted.  I wish to be with you, and to not harm or anger you, but I also wish to do something about our troubles.  My people are warrior-born, Robin.  We confront whatever is causing us concern."  She paused to look away from him and to the ceiling.  "But since I have arrived here on Earth, everything is different.  People think before they act, which is the opposite of what my people do.  They do not act fully upon their emotions, but rather control them.  My father once told me, '_In order to become a true warrior, one does not become the fury, one masters it_.' "  

When she stopped this time, she looked to Robin.  "Since I arrived here and joined the Teen Titans, I have been struggling to attain that truth.  When my sister, Blackfire, appeared and I confronted her, I believe I did my father proud.  I did not succumb to a mindless fury, as my sister did before I disabled her, but instead I took control of my anger and proved how strong I truly am.  

"But now, I cannot master that fury I feel raging inside me, yearning for release.  I wish dearly to do something, anything, to rid us of our troubles, but I do not know what to do, and so I feel helpless.  And because I feel helpless, I feel as though I am unworthy of being engaged to you.  To me, you are always prepared, and ready for anything, which is the exact opposite of what I am now."  Though she was lying down, he noticed her slump.  "I feel weak, and worthless, and many other horrible things."  

Though she had turned her eyes from Robin when she was stopping her speech, she looked back to him as he put an arm around her.  Looking into his eyes, she saw the intensity in them.  

"You shouldn't say those kinds of things, Starfire.  It's only natural that you feel like there's nothing you can do about a situation.  But trust me, everyone feels that way when you can't confront something that doesn't want to be confronted.  They want an answer to their problems, and all they get is more problems.  It's a vicious cycle, not an easy one."  

Starfire smiled gratefully, and put her own arm around her fiancé.  "Thank you, Robin.  Your words are most consoling."  

As he snuggled up closer to her, he said, "I know they are, Starfire.  Now, let's get some sleep, okay?"  

She nodded and gave him a second light cheek kiss before turning her back to him, though making sure to remain in his comfortable embrace.  

Robin, for his part, was feeling better now.  It felt very good, and right, to have Starfire like this.  He didn't know whether it was the engagement status or because he loved her, and frankly he didn't care; what mattered was that it felt like the right thing.  

Inhaling deeply, he took in her strawberry scent, mostly because he had his nose buried in her hair.  Idly, he wondered if her skin smelled the same, or like oranges.  

Deciding it could wait until some other time, he shifted slightly, hoping it wouldn't disturb her, and closed his eyes… 

…only to slowly become aware of a very faint noise.  

Keeping his eyes closed and straining his ears, Robin discerned that the noise was either the sound of talking or laughter.  Being the hour that it was, he knew the others couldn't possibly be up.  

Scowling, he sat up, waking Starfire from her own slumber as he did so.  

"Is something wrong, Robin?" she asked.  "Are you uncomfortable?"  

"It's not that.  I can hear something, like somebody awake out in the halls," he told her.  

"But our friends should be in bed at this hour," Starfire said, looking at the clock.  

"I know," he replied grimly as he slipped out of bed.  

Robin usually preferred to wear a T-shirt and boxers to bed, save for that time with the Puppet King.  That night, he'd been carried away by the amusement the dolls elicited, and had seen no problem in wearing his costume to bed.  After careful consideration, he believed the Puppet King's dolls had influenced the actions of all the Titans, which is why they had worn their costumes to bed.  

"Shall I get dressed as well?" Starfire asked, sitting up and watching him.  

"No need," he answered.  "I can handle a lot on my own."  

He wasn't aware she had gotten to her feet until she gently put a hand on his shoulder.  

"Robin, I realize that you wish to be alone, but I believe that if you talked of your problems with a friend, they will lessen their effect on your spirit."  

For a moment, he stared at her, wondering if he should order her to stay.  In the end, he decided to allow her company.  

"Okay, Starfire.  Just get dressed first.  If the others wake up, we don't want them sneaking a look, do we?  Especially Beast Boy."  

Blushing, the girl nodded.  From there, they left Robin's room and stopped by hers quickly before proceeding to the living room.  

"What the…?" Robin said softly, staring at the chamber.  

Every light in the room, even the television, was brightening and dimming in sync, plunging the room into a near-daylight status before achieving the polar opposite.  As he surveyed the room, Robin noticed that it seemed…haunted.  He knew from firsthand experience with Batman that there were indeed magical beings in the world, as Etrigan, Jason Blood, and Clarion the Witch-Boy had proven.  

And, from the way his skin prickled, Titans Tower seemed to be host to one.  

From the other entrance, Cyborg came running in, with Beast Boy right behind him.  

"My circuits detected a…" he began, but trailed off as he saw the lights' activity.  "What's going on?"  

"That's a question I'd like answered myself," Raven told everyone, floating in from the hallway Robin and Starfire had used.  "Something is very wrong here."  

Cyborg opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.  

"You got that right, my ducky," confirmed a familiar voice.  

A leering voice.  

A _British_ voice.  

All heads turned to the TV, which displayed only rolling waves of static.  At first, nothing happened as they all watched the screen, but then, slowly, a dark silhouette appeared.  It wavered for a moment before sharpening into clear focus, and then the darkness faded to reveal the grinning figure of the Mad Mod.  

He was wearing his Union Jack coat and white pants, along with his blue glasses, white scarf, and black shirt and shoes.  He held his cane in his hands, which were currently behind his back.  

Beast Boy felt a shiver of trepidation at the sight of the Brit.  "Oh man…"  

"Hello, my duckies.  Hope you haven't forgotten old Mad Mod.  It's been a while since I've had you in class."  

Taking a step towards the TV, Robin stared Mod down.  "What do you want?" he asked calmly, watching the man with intense eyes.  

"The same thing I've always wanted, snotty: To teach you lot a lesson.  You didn't get very far in class the last time, so I thought I'd take the liberty of enrolling you for a new semester."  

"We will not go back to that horrible school of yours!" Starfire said, and despite herself, she readied her starbolts.  

Mad Mod laughed.  "You don't seem to understand, ducky.  You don't have a choice.  It's for your own good.  Once you've finished school, you'll see it was the best thing to happen to you."  

"The best thing that happened to us," Robin said coldly, "was seeing you thrown in prison."  

This had an effect on Mod: He stopped smiling and started looking dead serious.  

Beast Boy leaned in to Robin's ear.  "Dude," he whispered, "I don't think you wanna make him madder than he already is."  

"You know, snotty," Mod said to Robin, "I hate a lot of things in this world.  One of the biggest things I hate is misbehaving children, which is why I tried to save you from yourselves that first time we met.  But what I hate, what I hate more than _anything_ in the whole world, is a stubborn little brat who refuses to learn for the better."  

"Tough," Robin said, "because we're still going to put you back in your place."  

Mod's expression turned very ugly.  

And then the screen began to melt.  

A bright orange blotch appeared right in the middle of Mod's chest, and rapidly spread, creating a hole large enough for the Mad Mod himself to step through.  

And step through he did.  

Cane in hand, Mod stepped from the melting mass of electronics that was the Teen Titans' television, brushing some lint off a coat sleeve as he stood several yards from Robin, who was nearest him.  

"My _place_, eh?" Mod growled.  "My 'place' is right where I _say_ it is!  And where I say it is, is with the stubborn little brats that _you_ lot are!  My place is teaching you just what kind of a world you live in, and what you need to be like in order to survive!  But _no_, you won't have any of it!  All you lot want to do is ruin the lives of everyone who's trying to be successful and make their dreams into nightmares!"  

"That is a lie!" Starfire said.  "We help people!"  

"You hurt them too!" Mod shot back.  "Every time you throw a bloke like me in prison, you toss somebody's entire life away!  All I ever wanted to do was teach people right from wrong, and it's meddlers like you that mess everything up!"  

"Man, that's whack," Cyborg said, and shifted his right arm into its cannon form.  

"I have to agree," Raven said.  

"Same here," Robin concurred.  "If you believe those words, then you really _are_ mad."  

Mod's face began contorting, and the Titans braced themselves for an explosion.  The man was physically shaking with such rage that Raven felt herself becoming slightly nauseous.  

"You…" Mod choked out, "you…little…"  

And then, abruptly, he burst into peals of laughter.  As the heroes watched, completely stunned, Mod's knees gave out and he stumbled about, grabbing onto various pieces of furniture to support himself.  He continued laughing, his fit of mirth taking such a toll on him that he was clutching his sides.  After a long moment, he started to wheeze, running out of breath.  

Finally, he began recovering.  He managed to get enough of a second wind to say, "You really know how to make an old codger laugh again, snotty."  

Robin frowned like only Batman could.  "I'm not here to make you laugh, Mod.  I'm here to—"  

"Go crazy?  Don't mind if I do!"  

And with that, Mod whipped his cane up.  The TV set, or rather, what was left of it, was torn wide open as an actual _rip_ was made right in the space between the set's innards.  As the rip grew, the Titans saw that something long and thin, and colored red, was floating in the middle of the tear.  

"Wouldn't want to show up and have no presents to give, would I?" Mod asked with a smile.  "Thought I'd give you lot the best ride of your lives!"  

The tear suddenly widened enough that Mod could have walked through it, but he stayed where he was.  His legs apart, he flung his arms wide, so that he vaguely resembled a "T," still wielding his notorious cane.  

Robin noticed that some of the litter caused by Mod's entrance was slowly making its way toward the rip, and then quicker, and quicker, and— 

"It's a vortex!" he shouted, and grabbed Raven's arm, rushing back towards the other side of the room just as the rip's pull increased.  

Mad Mod burst into laughter, and as if on cue, his body began to break apart: Thick cracks of nothings opened up all over his form, spreading wider and wider until they consumed him and he disappeared, his laughter still ringing through the room.  

"Hold on!" Robin yelled to his team as the vortex's vacuum increased further.  He dug his fingers into the table, not realizing he was literally doing so from sheer strength.  

Beast Boy, though, couldn't get as good a grip on the refrigerator.  As Mod's vortex continued to suck, he felt himself being pulled harder and harder, his body perpendicular to the appliance.  

"Dudes, I can't hold on!" he shouted, though he kept trying.  

"Hold on!" Cyborg shouted.  "I'll grab your hand, and then you'll be able to—!"  

"AAAAAHHH!" the metamorph screamed as he lost his hold and went flying backwards, limbs flailing wildly, into the vortex.  

"Oh, come on, man!" Cyborg groaned loudly.  "I was right in the middle of that—" 

He lost his own grip just then, the countertop of the kitchen island ripping off and flying back and into the vortex, along with Cyborg himself.  

"—Senteeeeeeeeence!"  

"Cyborg!" Starfire cried, watching he friend disappear.  "Robin, what can we do?"  

"I don't know!" Robin shouted over the roaring wind, still helping Raven keep her grip.  "I can't think of anything right now!"  

Without warning, something large and blocky slammed into Starfire, knocking her into the vortex.  

"Starfire, no!" Robin cried, instinctively reaching out for her.  

"Forget her!" Raven yelled.  "We need to save ourselves!"  

"I won't abandon them!" Robin said as the vacuum kicked up another notch, causing the carpet to start peeling.  

"We can't save them if we don't save ourselves first!" Raven retorted.  

Abruptly, the table's far end jerked up into the air, its attachment to the floor weakened by the vacuum.  Both Titans lost their hold and went tumbling into the rip in time and space.  

And as she tumbled, Raven thought, _He's one of us.  I can sense it_.  

**********************************************************************

The first thing that Robin noticed was the strip that he had seen when the rip had first appeared.  As he and the others fell more and more into the black void, he noticed the strip was segmented.  

Narrowing himself to streamline his body, he began speeding towards the strip, was beginning to take the form of— 

_A train_, Robin thought grimly.  _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_  

Higher above the train, Raven concentrated as much as she could, blocking out the external distractions she was receiving—most of which happened to be Beast Boy and Cyborg's screams.  

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted, reaching out with her energies and grasping her falling friends.  She was unable to reach Robin, though, as he was moving too fast for her.  Gritting her teeth, she strained and slowed the falling of the rest of the Titans.  

While Raven and the others were descending behind him, Robin finally reached the rooftop of the train's rearmost car.  Flipping forward, he landed on the rooftop with a loud smack, the force of the impact forcing him to drop into a low crouching position.  

"Robin, are you unharmed?" Starfire asked as she and the others gently set down, thanks to Raven.  

"I'm fine," he answered briskly.  

"Dude, I don't know about you guys, but I don't remember Mad Mod being able to do what he did in the Tower," Beast Boy said.  

"Beast Boy's got a point," Cyborg said.  "Mod has to be using some pretty wild technology or magic to be doing this."  

"I say magic," Raven spoke.  "I sensed some very dark energies emanating from Mad Mod, even before he presented himself."  

"So what you're saying—" Cyborg began.  

"Is that Mad Mod's no longer an ordinary human," Robin finished.  "He's got superhuman powers now.  That means he'll be all the harder to take down, since he might no longer need to rely on elaborate machinery and digital illusions."  

"Precisely," Raven said.  "And he's not as 'good' as he used to be.  Like I said, the energies I sensed were very dark—in fact, I can still sense them all around us.  They're practically evil itself."  

"Then let us find and defeat the Mad Mod," Starfire said.  "We have done so before; surely we can do it again!"  

"Just point me in his direction," Cyborg agreed, changing his arm into a cannon.  

"Okay," Beast Boy said, and pointed into the distance ahead of them.  "How about _that_ direction?"  

The group followed his indicating finger and stared at what they saw: Far ahead, a monumental red arrow hovered above the conductor's compartment at the head of the train, pointing straight at the compartment.  The inner edges of the front of the arrow were lined with flashing lights, and the arrow also bore the declaration, MAD MOD IN HERE.  

"Yeah, I'd say that's a good place to check out," Robin said.  "Only problem is that Mad Mod's at the front of the train, while we're at the back."  

"Bad guys to blast through?" Cyborg asked.  

"Undoubtedly."  

"Then let's go!" Beast Boy said with false bravado.  "I can take him this time!"  

"That a fact?" Mad Mod's voice asked, seemingly from everywhere.  The Titans formed a defensive circle, backs to one another, as he continued, "Well, you'll get your chance at me when you reach the front of the train, my ducky.  You see, this isn't some ordinary train you lot might ride from time to time.  

"It's a crazy train."  

"Like the song," Robin realized.  

"Right on that, you are, lad.  I wanted to have ol' Mr. Crowley be your substitute teacher for this little field trip, chaperoning you duckies about and educating you, but I knew how much you missed me and I couldn't deny you."  

"Twisted, man," Beast Boy shuddered.  "And who's Mr. Crowley?" 

"He was once called 'the wickedest man in the world,' " Raven answered.  "Has a song named after him by Ozzy Osbourne as well."  

"Just for knowing that bit about the real man," Mad Mod declared cheerily, "you earned yourself a special prize!"  

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Raven muttered sarcastically.  "Then again, I don't care about the prize."  

"Oh, no need to be modest!" Mod cackled.  "Your prize, my ducky, is the best you could get: A complete makeover, Mad Mod-style!"  

Without warning, a partition shot up on each side of Raven, trapping her inside a box.  Seeming to anticipate its open top, the walls shot straight up, going higher and higher, though still remaining attaching to the train car's rooftop.  As the Titans studied the box, Raven could be heard banging from the inside.  

"Let me out!" she yelled, but the walls refused.  

"Hold on, Raven!" Robin ordered.  "Titans, get ready to hit it all together!"  

Everyone readied himself or herself, and they were about to spring when the partitions shot back into the ground, revealing their friend.  

"Raven, you are—AHHH!" Starfire screamed.  

"It's—it's too hideous!" Beast Boy shrieked, his expression horrified as he backed away.  

"What?" Raven demanded, taking a step forward.  "What did he do?!"  

Mustering his courage, Robin said, "He changed your clothes."  

Blinking, Raven looked down at herself and her jaw dropped.  Instead of her leotard and cloak, she sported a white business skirt, loafers, a Union Jack coat, blue glasses, a black shirt, and a white scarf.  

Now she understood why the others had been afraid: She had been made to look like Mad Mod.  

Her face contorting with fury, she ripped the outfit off with her powers, and her costume flowed out from underneath the garments.  As she raised her hood, she eyed her friends.  

"What?" she asked innocently.  

Answering for the group, Robin said, "Nothing.  Let's just go after Mad Mod."  

Everyone nodded, and the heroes turned and charged to jump from the first train car to the next, but when they were still several yards from the jumping-off point, they all rammed into an invisible barrier and were knocked back.  

Shaking his head to clear it, Robin said, "That's like when I was chasing Mad Mod back in his institute.  He went one way and I hit an invisible wall."  

"Ah, ah, ah, my duckies," Mad Mod chided.  "Can't have you cheating, now can I?  After all, you don't prove nothing if you cheat on your tests, now do you?"  

"What's your game, Mod?" Robin demanded.  "What do you want from us?"  

"I want you lot to go through the train's compartments, snotty.  Make your way through the cars one by one, and when you reach me, I'll give you your final exam and, if you pass, I'll write you all letters of recommendation to whichever place you wish me to."  

Robin took a moment to say, "Fine.  But once we reach you, you're in for a few surprises."  

"Better not be any paper airplanes of snotballs, lad or I'll be giving you detention."  

At that, Mad Mod's presence receded, leaving the Titans alone.  As Robin approached the entry hatch for the car they were on, the others followed.  

"Robin, why are you giving in to Mad Mod?" Cyborg asked.  

"Right now, Mad Mod's holding all the keys and he's guarding all the doors.  We don't have any choice but to play his sick game.  Once we get some leverage, we'll use it."  

Cyborg nodded, accepting the answer.  Raven stepped towards the hatch.  

"I can pry that off with my—"  

Robin broke her off in mid-sentence as he took hold of the hatch's edges and ripped it clean off, tossing it aside carelessly.  

"—Powers," Raven finished, astonished by what she had seen.  

Robin glanced at the others.  "Coming?" he asked, and then jumped inside.  

"Dude, is it just me, or is something up with him?" Beast Boy asked.  

"Maybe he's got a developing metagene," Cyborg suggested.  

"Could be," Raven said.  "But we won't stop Mad Mod by standing out here."  She too jumped into the car.  

Cautiously, the others followed.  When they hit the floor of the car, they examined their surroundings: The usual furnishings of a train car, including chairs and fine art, along with a few Mad Mod busts.  The car was widely spaced, leaving plenty of room to roam.  

"There's the door," Robin said, pointing to the car's far end.  He dashed forward, but as he neared a chair, steel blades shot out of the chair's side, forming a razor-edged barrier and forcing Robin to grind to a halt.  "Uh-oh."  

As if the chair's actions had been a cue, the other furnishings began coming alive: The busts dropped their jaws to reveal guns; the paintings melted into tendrils; and the furniture twisted and came alive, each piece flashing sets of teeth and claws.  

Robin frowned.  "Not good."  

Cyborg reacted first, his sonic blast destroying the barrier chair.  The other furnishings swarmed the Titans, forcing them to scatter and act on pure instinct.  

Starfire flew as quickly around the car as she could, carefully firing off starbolts so that she didn't hit her teammates.  As she blasted apart Mad Mod bust, one of the paintings wrapped its tendrils around her.  She struggled to free herself, but found that she couldn't.  

"I will not be trapped by your living flatness!" she cried, and, in an amazing display of her alien strength, broke free.  As the painting's tendrils reached for her again, she obliterated the whole thing in a flurry of starbolts.  

"A little help here?" Beast Boy shouted as he morphed into a cheetah and attempted to outrun a pair of armchairs.  

Moving to aid him, Starfire flew behind the living furniture and fired at it, her attacks rending them into pieces.  Beast Boy slowed down and morphed back into human form, smiling at her.  

"Thanks.  I needed that."  

Starfire smiled back.  "You are most welcome."  

Across the room, Raven and Robin were forced to each other's backs, unable to reach Cyborg, who was wrestling with a table.  

As Robin glanced around, he felt a plan coming on.  "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  

"How could I not?" Raven replied.  "Your usual trick with Cyborg?"  

"He's a little busy at the moment, but you'll do fine."  

Raven glanced around them, noting the positions of the oncoming furnishings.  "On three," she said.  

There was a brief pause, and then they both shouted, "Three!"  

Robin flung his arms open, releasing multiple freeze discs, with Raven doing a quick chant and encasing them both in a small black bubble that barely fit them.  

The discs exploded, and a large white cloud spread about around them.  After a moment, the cloud dissipated, and Raven dropped the shield.  

"Nice," she complimented coolly, examining the frozen furnishings.  

"That takes care of them," Robin said.  "Now, let's get to the next car."  

The others nodded, and approached the door.  Gathering around it, they watched as Robin easily kicked it down, showing he was much stronger than he looked.  

The next car, to the team's complete astonishment, was _swirling_.  

_No_, Robin thought, _not swirling_.  _It's one of those revolving tunnels, where the colors form an optical illusion.  That fits with Mad Mod; he_ loves _optical illusions_.  

"Okay, I give up," Beast Boy said.  "How do we get through _this_ one?"  

"We could fly through," Cyborg suggested.  

Robin shook his head.  "I don't think Starfire can carry you very well, and I don't think Raven's fully recovered from what she did outside the train."  

"I can handle it," Raven said.  "My powers recuperate fast.  It shouldn't be too difficult."  

Robin's eyes narrowed as he continued to survey the rotating car.  "With Mad Mod, _everything's_ difficult."  

Cyborg frowned, also examining the room.  "You thinking booby traps?"  

"There always are."  

"Whether there are booby traps or not, we won't stop Mad Mod by standing around," Raven spoke.  "Let's just get this over with."  

Nodding while inwardly admiring her pragmatism, Robin ordered, "Raven, you take Cyborg.  Starfire, you have Beast Boy and myself."  

The girls nodded, and each took her charge or charges into the air.  The trip through was fairly uneventful—at least, until they reached the middle of the car.  

BURRRRR!  

"What the—AHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed.  

Looking back to where they had come from, Robin felt his eyes widen as he noticed the rotating car was now lined with large circular saws, each one making its way toward the heroes.  At the speed the saws were moving at, they would reach the Titans quickly.  

"Titans, move!" he ordered, and the girls flew faster.  

In response, the saws began moving faster, gaining rapidly on their targets.  

"Almost there," Robin said, eyeing the door to the next car.  

Without warning, a series of metal bars shot up in front of the door, barring the heroes from an exit.  

"No!" Beast Boy cried.  "We're screwed!"  

"Not yet we aren't!" Cyborg said, and aimed a wide blast at the bars.  

The energy blast cleared a large hole, allowing the Titans to rocket through the hole and smash through the door and into the next car, a moment before the saws reached the bars' remains.  

***********************************************************************

"Oh _man_, that was close!" Beast Boy cried.  "I'm never leaving the ground again!"  

Right after saying that, he began kissing the said ground, apparently not caring that it wasn't very clean.  

"Uh, Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.  "The floor—"  

"Dude, I don't care if it's dirty."  

"No, not that.  What I'm trying to say is, look _at_ the floor."  

Everyone looked down, seeing nothing, and then— 

"There isn't one," Robin realized.  Standing up, he tapped on the "floor," and heard what he would have had he been tapping on thick glass.  "Some kind of optical illusion?"  

Raven concentrated on their surroundings for a moment, and then said, "Not entirely.  It's more of Mad Mod's new powers.  He's constructed something very elaborate here."  

"But what did he construct?" Starfire asked.  

Cyborg, his optical implant glowing brightly, said, "A giant, invisible maze."  

"Close, ducky, close," Mad Mod's voice spoke, echoing eerily around them.  "A labyrinth.  Always loved 'em as a young lad."  

"Is there at least a way out?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.  

"Why, of course there is, my ducky!"  

"Really?" 

"Yep.  You just have to find it!"  

Beast Boy felt his stomach drop.  Meanwhile, Robin was glancing around.  

"Find something?" Cyborg asked.  

"There's a method to every madness," the Boy Wonder explained.  "I'm guessing Mad Mod has a designated exit for himself, and if we can find it, we can get out."  

"You heard the man," Raven said.  "Start looking."  

**********************************************************************

It had to have been over and hour since they started, and they still hadn't found an exit.  Reconvening, the Titans discussed their thoughts and findings.  

"I have been unable to find an exit," Starfire confessed sadly.  "I fear there is no way out of this trap."  

"We're doomed," Beast Boy muttered dejectedly.  

"Same here," Raven said, agreeing to what Starfire had said.  "Mad Mod is playing a whole new game this time."  

"We're doomed," the metamorph said again.  

"I can't recognize the design as any I've seen before," Cyborg stated.  "But it seems slightly reminiscent of another maze I've navigated.  I just can't recall what it was."  

Robin thought deeply, trying to ignore Beast Boy repetitive cry of "We're doomed."  It did little good, though, and he began wishing that he were playing the Riddler's Maze of the Minotaur.  

And suddenly, it clicked.  

"We're doomed," Beast Boy said yet again.  

"Damn it, Beast Boy, we are _not_ doomed!" Robin snapped.  

Everyone stared, shocked at Robin's outburst.  

Not bothering to apologize, the Titans' leader said, "I just figured out the exit."  

There was a moment of silence, and then— 

"No way!" Cyborg said.  "Dude, I've been running hundreds of mazes through my mind, which, unlike yours, is computer-enhanced, and I _still_ haven't figured it out!"  

"You wouldn't," Robin calmly explained, "if the maze was one you'd never encountered before."  

"Such as?"  

"Such as the Maze of the Minotaur."  

Cyborg's jaw dropped.  "Oh.  Yeah.  I shoulda realized that."  

Robin grinned.  "Lucky for us that I played the game in the Batcave.  It took me a while to figure it out, but I beat it repeatedly."  

Starfire asked hopefully, "Then can you lead us out, Robin?"  

"Oh yeah, I can.  And I will."  

He stood up from his cross-legged position on the floor and began walking straight ahead.  Eager to escape, the other Titans followed in silent amazement as Robin went this way and that, as if he knew the maze inside and out.  

A full ten minutes later, he stopped abruptly.  

"Is this it?" Cyborg asked.  "The exit?"  

"More like the center of the maze," the other boy answered.  "When you get to the center, you have to answer the Minotaur's riddle.  It's not easy."  

"So, where's the question?" Raven asked.  

"Maybe Mad Mod can't think of one?" Beast Boy said, laughing nervously.  

Without warning, the silhouette of a door appeared in the purely black realm, white light shining out around the object.  

As the teens stared in wonder, Robin said, "That's the key.  There is no riddle, and thus there is no answer.  It's a masterful trick."  

"Well, let's not make Mad Mod feel lonely by making him wait," Cyborg said, grasping what passed for the doorknob.  "What say we clean his clock?"  

The others nodded in agreement, and Cyborg opened the door and stepped through, his teammates following.  

**********************************************************************

"Whoa," Beast Boy said, gaping as he surveyed his surroundings.  

The fourth and final car was, simply put, enormous: The car's interior was the size of a warehouse, with gigantic furnishings like he had only seen when Cyborg was playing _Unreal Tournament_ on a level of a giant room.  

As he looked around, Cyborg whistled.  "Now this is a big room!"  

"Quite right you are, ducky!" Mad Mod cackled as his face, larger than life, appeared on a wall.  "And since little people love big rooms, here are this room's occupants!"  

The entire room seemed to writhe as bodies formed from it, the said bodies looking exactly like—  

"Uh, guys," Beast Boy said, "aren't those Slade's robots?"  

"Yeah, they are," Cyborg agreed.  "Looks like Mad Mod is working for our old friend."  

"This could be helpful," Raven pointed out.  "If Slade is back, this could indicate his involvement in our latest troubles."  

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, and the group exploded into action.  

As each Titan began fighting, Robin made a beeline for the end of the car.  

Of course, with the car being enormously oversized, that meant he had about thirty or forty more ninja-bots to beat through.  

_I_, Robin thought as he tore through several bots, not even slowing down.  _Have.  Had.  Enough!_  

"No more games, Mod!" he yelled as he continued to cut a path of destruction through the veritable army.  "Where's Slade?" he demanded.  

In response, Mad Mod only began laughing.  His anger soaring higher, Robin felt himself begin to lose control.  

***********************************************************************

"Holy Toledo!" Beast Boy gaped.  "Look at what Robin's doing!"  

The other Titans, wrapping up their own battles, watched as their leader mowed down bot after bot.  It seemed that no matter what the henchmen tried, the Boy Wonder wasn't having _any_ of it.  

"Something ticked him off," Cyborg surmised.  

"Tell me about it," Beast Boy agreed as he continued to watch Robin hack and slash his way towards the far end of the car.  "He looks _pissed_!"  

As Starfire watched her fiancé, she felt her fears rising.  Robin had acted this way right before Slade had forced him into apprenticeship, and she had been afraid then, as she was now.  

"Robin," she said softly, her eyes saddening.  _I must do something to help him_, she thought, _before he becomes too violent and hurts someone_.  

"Well, he's cleared an exit for us," Cyborg reported.  "We better make us of it before Mad Mod does something about it."  

The two boys and Starfire moved towards Robin, who was standing near the exit, literally shaking with fury.  Raven, though, hung back, a smirk on her face.  

_Not bad_, she thought admiringly.  _He really is the perfect choice_.  

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she landed beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Are you well?"  

He shrugged the hand off coldly.  "We need to keep moving.  Mad Mod's probably in the next car, since it's the front of the train."  

Not waiting for a response, he stormed forward, the others eyeing him strangely, save for Raven, who was still in her eerily good mood.  

"You know, we should do something about him," Beast Boy suggested.  "Therapy?"  

"We'll talk with him in the morning," Cyborg said.  "Right now, we need to stop Mad Mod."  

And so they followed their leader.  

***********************************************************************

"Well, here you lot are at last!" Mad Mod crowed cheerily.  "Welcome, my duckies, to your final learning place!"  

The conductor's booth was much different than anyone had expected: Instead of a control station, Mad Mod had a wide-open platform, with himself standing opposite the heroes.  As the gang looked around, they realized that, where the train's engine had been, there was nothing; the platform was the only thing around them.  

"Now, don't be afraid, duckies!" Mad Mod chuckled.  "Plenty of crazy for everyone!"  

"The game's over," Robin said.  "Where's Slade?"  

"There's no Slade here, snotty," Mad Mod replied.  "Only person here other than us is my dear assistant principal, Mr. Slade!"  

"Where?" Robin demanded, more aggressively this time.  

"Right over here, Robin," Slade drawled, stepping out from behind Mad Mod.  "Amazingly how one such as myself can stand behind a narrow tree and be completely hidden, isn't it?"  

"Oy!  I resent that!" Mad Mod scowled.  

"Quiet, Richards."  Slade shifted his attention back to Robin.  "Now, Robin, why don't we engage each other some other time?  I've really only come here to talk with you."  

Robin didn't buy that.  "You're lying, Slade.  That's all you ever do."  

Slade shook his head, almost sadly.  "Robin, you really need to learn to trust people.  It can be worth it."  

"Not in you.  Everything you do is to hurt people."  

Slade sighed.  "Robin, I can tell you're very angry, both with Mad Mod and myself, but you really should calm down.  It might help."  

"With what?"  

Slade looked Robin straight in the eye.  "The truth, my boy."  

Those words set Robin off.  He launched himself at Slade, his legs slicing through the air in a kick that would have knocked the man's head off.  

Slade, though, blocked the attack and threw a punch.  Robin sidestepped and attacked again, the fight going back and forth.  

"We must help Robin!" Starfire said, flying towards her fiancé.  The others made to follow her.  

Mad Mod, though, wasn't about to let that happen.  

"Ah, ah, ah, my duckies!" he said, stepping in their path and blocking them from Slade and Robin.  "No cheating on an exam!"  

And with a wave of his cane, the distance to the Brit suddenly expanded, sending the Titans practically a mile away.  

"Now we'll never reach him in time!" Cyborg said.  "There's no way he can beat Slade on his own!"  

Despite the man-machine's words, Robin seemed to faring quite well.  He was matching Slade's every move, countering with those he had learned from Batman long ago.  

"You're much stronger than last time, Robin," Slade commented.  "Have you been working out?  Or perhaps you've been going through puberty?"  

In response, Robin snarled at the man, putting just about everything he had into a right cross.  Slade blocked it, but the blow sent him back a step, and Robin began to press his advantage.  

"_Good_, Robin," the mastermind complimented.  "You really have no idea how proud I am to see you almost grown up and this good.  You're more than I ever hoped for."  

Robin said nothing, but only continued to fight.  After a moment, though, he did speak.  "What are you here for, Slade?" he demanded.  "What do you want?"  

"What I've always wanted, Robin: You."  

"I won't be your apprentice!"  

"I should never have made that lie," Slade said regretfully.  

"What do you mean?"  

As they continued to fight, Slade explained, "The whole 'apprentice' idea was an excuse to get close to you again.  I couldn't tell you the truth around your friends, since you'd only believe them and not me.  But I don't know why I didn't tell you the truth when I had you all alone in my lair."  

"What truth?  What are you hiding, Slade?"  

"Hiding isn't what I'm doing, Robin.  I'm more towards unearthing."  

"Unearthing what?  This 'truth' you keep talking about?"  

"Exactly.  You never knew your father, _did_ you, Robin?"  

Robin's anger rose even higher, and his ferocity increased as well.  "You think you know me, Slade?  You think you can be a father to me?  I already have a father!"  

"Yes," Slade said softly, "you do."  

The statement's implications sent the Boy Wonder over the edge.  He launched a double-kick attack straight for Slade's head, and as the man dodged to the side slightly, Robin grabbed Slade's head.  As he began to descend back to the platform, he twisted savagely, breaking Slade's neck.  The body crumpled, and, before Robin's eyes, turned to ash.  

Back with the others, who had also seen what happened, Starfire gasped.  "Robin!"  

That was when Mad Mod began laughing again.  

"Well, looks like this jolly ride's about reached its climax!" he declared.  

"That's right," Robin said grimly, stalking towards the Brit.  "And its climax is when you go to prison."  

Mad Mod chuckled.  "That right?  Well, guess it's time for you lot to meet your match!"  Whirling his cane overhead, he yelled, "Allow me to introduce to you my own gang of ruffians!"  

A cloud of smoke rose up around him, and began taking various familiar shapes.  The Titans readied themselves for more battle, but as the smoke cleared, they were shocked at what they saw.  

"Teen Titans, meet the Mod Squad!" Mad Mod said, and burst into peals of laughter.  

The Mod Squad, to the Titans' horror, was made up of doppelgangers of the heroes.  There was one for each Titan, which meant that Mad Mod could sit the battle out and let his attack dogs do his dirty work.  

"Mod Squad, go!" the Robin of that team ordered, and he and his fellows launched themselves at their counterparts.  

"I do not wish to fight myself!" Starfire said as she and her double engaged in a dogfight high above the platform.  

**********************************************************************

It took Robin everything he had to not try and help Starfire.  His own double was a fighting machine and expert strategist, much like the real Robin, which only made it all the more difficult beat him.  

"Just give up, Robin," Mod Robin said.  "We both know when it comes to winning, there's nobody better than you."  

"And your point is?"  

"My point is that, if you can't beat yourself, and if I'm you, then how can you beat me?"  

"I can't."  

Mod Robin smirked.  "Exactly."  Pulling out a birdarang, he made threw it, but Robin deflected it with one of his own.  

"Thanks," Robin said.  

"What are you talking about?"  

Robin only pointed upwards, and Mod Robin watched in horror as his birdarang made a beeline for Mod Starfire.  It hit her ankle and she was engulfed in an electrical shock, which knocked her out cold.  

"No!" Mod Robin shouted.  Glaring heatedly at his heroic counterpart, he snarled, "You tricked me!"  

"Not hardly."  

As the two resume fighting, Starfire took to aiding her fellow Titans.  It wasn't very easy, however, as the Mod Squad resembled them down to the last detail.  

_I cannot tell my friends from my enemies!_ Starfire thought despondently.  She tried to figure out what to do, but since she was a poor strategist, she could only watch helplessly.  

"Ha!" Cyborg said, standing victorious over his double.  "Nothing beats the real thing!"  

"Hold it right there!" Beast Boy said.  "How do we know you're the _real_ Cyborg?"  

"Because I'm the one who says whether or not you get to drive the T-Car," the other said simply.  

Beast Boy shrugged.  "Okay, he's real.  What about you, Starfire?  Are you real?"  

The alien princess gasped at the implication.  "Of course I am!"  

"Prove it.  How many of Blackfire's jokes did I laugh at?"  

Starfire tried to remember, but couldn't.  "I do not know," she admitted.  

"Correct.  _She_ laughed at _my_ jokes."  

"Now for you, Beast Boy," Cyborg said.  

"What?  Dude, _I'm_ real!"  

"We don't know that.  So here's the question: If a train leaves Boston at five o'clock in the evening at a speed of 40 miles per hour and another train leaves Topeka at two o'clock in the morning at a speed of 29 miles per hour, which train will reach Anchorage first?"  

Beast Boy's mind raced frantically to come up with an answer.  Numbers flew through his head, but none of them were any good.  _Dude, I don't know this!_ he thought.  He began to sweat, and cried out, "The other one!"  

Cyborg's arm, which had turned into a sonic cannon, changed back into an arm.  "He's real.  Only the actual Beast Boy would say something _that_ stupid and nonsensical."  

"Good for us," Raven said as she approached.  "Now let's do something about Mad Mod and the Robins."  

"Oh no you don't!" Beast Boy said, rounding on her.  "You have to pass the test too."  

Raven rolled her eyes.  "Fine."  

"Okay, here goes: What was I drinking when you walked in on me while I was writing a love letter to Starfire?"  

Hearing this, the alien girl gasped.  "You wrote a love letter to me?"  

Raven answered, "One, you were writing a love letter to Robin while faking Starfire's penmanship; and two, you were drinking chocolate milk."  

All three Titans sighed.  

"That was close," Cyborg said.  "Better get back to watching Robin."  

They turned and found both Robins with their hands locked together, engaged in a contest of strength.  Neither seemed to be winning or losing.  

"Starfire!" one Robin called.  "Blast him!  I can't hold out much longer!"  

"No, shoot him, Starfire!" the other Robin said.  "He's the imposter!"  

"Don't listen to him, Starfire, he's lying!"  

"No, he is!"  

Starfire looked from one Robin to the other, incapable to telling which was her beloved.  "I cannot tell which is my Robin!"  

"I am!" both Robins said at once.  "No you aren't!"  

"Dude, I can't even begin to think of a question to ask them," Beast Boy said.  

"Same here," Cyborg agreed.  

"I'll do it," Raven said.  Raising a hand, she used her powers to separate the fighting twins.  "We can do this the easy way or the hard way.  Your choice."  

Glaring at each other, the Robins didn't act up, indicating the easy way had been chosen.  

"Good," Raven said.  "Now, both of you, what color underwear did I have on when I tried to seduce you?"  

Starfire's eyes immediately blazed with green fury while Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped at Raven.  

"You never did that," the Robins answered.  

"Next question: What's Starfire's real name?"  

They both shrugged.  

"Final question: Who would win in a fight, Macbeth or Hamlet?"  

"Macbeth!" 

"Hamlet!"  

"This could take hours, Raven," Cyborg pointed out.  "We need a quicker solution."  Whistling, he got the Robins' attention.  "Okay, here's a question I made up: If you had to sacrifice yourself, who would you do it for?  And it has to be one of us."  

"Oh, for the love of the Queen," Mad Mod groaned, running a hand down his face.  

After a pause, one of the Robins said, "I'd sacrifice myself for the whole team."  

Everyone looked to the other Robin.  

"I wouldn't sacrifice myself.  I'd sell you all up the river and live like a king."  

The Titans all gasped, except for Raven, who immediately used her powers to force Cyborg's cannon arm to blow the first Robin's head off.  As his body crumpled, the others looked at her, horrified at what she had done.  

"I knew the fake would say anything logical to win, so it was easy to figure him out.  Besides, the body's disintegrating."  

It was true: Even as the Titans watched, the fake Robin's body turned to ash.  

"So, you beat my Mod Squad.  Doesn't mean you lot have stopped me," Mad Mod informed them, brandishing his cane.  

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, and they charged at Mad Mod, who only laughed and aimed the ruby on his cane at them.  

Without warning, the ruby began emitting a glowing white spiral.  The spiral became bigger and bigger, engulfing the Titans and most of the platform.  The heroes fell to their knees, unable to resist ruby's nauseating energies.  

_No_, Robin thought, _can't give up_.  He forced himself to his feet, and began staggering his way towards Mad Mod, who was now cackling with glee.  As Robin eyed the ruby, he noticed that its spiral, combined with the pitch black of the surrounding cosmos, made the area resembling a giant black-and-white spiral.  _Old habits die hard_.  

"Give it a rest, snotty," Mad Mod said.  "You've lost for good this time."  

"No," Robin growled.  "I haven't."  

"Hang on, Robin!" Beast Boy called as he also made his way to the madman.  "Help's on the way!"  

"Not this time, ducky," Mad Mod said.  

His spiral produced another spiral, and it assumed the dimensions of an umbrella.  Rotating hypnotically, it caught Beast Boy in his center mass and knocked him back to the others.  

"You…won't…win!" Mad Mod growled, increasing his ruby's output.  

Robin gritted his teeth and pushed forward, coming within striking distance of the cane.  "Yes…I…will!"  

He lashed out with a birdarang in hand, the razor edge of the weapon slicing through the ruby and rupturing it.  

"No, my control!" Mad Mod cried.  

The entire realm around them began to flash, looking like a photo's negative, and before they knew it, everything was dissolving back into the familiar common room of Titans Tower.  The room itself still looked trashed from Mad Mod's vortex, but the tear in time and space was gone.  

And as for Mad Mod himself, he still looked as young as his holographic form had.  

Robin, grabbing the Brit, pulled him up short and demanded, "Talk, Mod.  Where did you get your powers, and why are you still young?"  

Mad Mod laughed.  "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'll tell you lot anyway, just so you know what's in store for you."  Grinning, he said, "I was rotting in prison, right where you left me, when I found myself transported by means unknown to the most unlikely place.  I had ended up in Hell itself, my duckies, and the man in charge, Satan himself, was actually named Neron.  You wouldn't believe how many other villains there were—must've been about fifty of them.  

"And they all wanted power.  Neron gave it to them, he did…in exchange for their souls."  

The room went very silent, and after a long moment, Beast Boy said, "No way."  

"I'm honest, ducky.  More than most sold his or her soul to Neron for power.  Some got new bodies, and some got fancy powers."  Mad Mod smiled.  "I got both, I did.  My youth back, and no more troublesome holograms.  Nowadays, I can warp reality all I like."  

"So you sold your soul?" Robin said.  "And for what?  A limitation, apparently, since you need something to channel your powers through.  Without a cane, you're just another criminal."  

"Call me what you will, snotty," Mad Mod retorted, "but I'm still not through with you."  

"Yes, you are.  Cyborg, call the police and tell them to send a unit down.  I need by beauty sleep."  

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR: A little abruptly ended, but good enough, wouldn't you say?  It was 28 pages in Word!  

**NEXT**: Starfire and Robin try to work the arising problems in their relationship, but things go awry when Blackfire makes her reappearance.  But instead of wanting revenge, she wants a deal: If she defeats Starfire, she gets Robin as her lover and king; if she loses, she joins the Titans.  Can the Titans trust Blackfire, or is this another sinister plot of revenge?  

READ N REVIEW!  


	4. Blackfire's Revenge

Red Robin

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

TO Noriaki Kakyoin: Neron's involvement with the DC villains of my canon will be explained in my upcoming fic, "Villainy Incorporated." And you'll get more of Slade and Jinx (or at least Jinx) in the next chapter.

TO ChocolateCurlz: You got the first one.

TO funvince: Glad you like my take on the Robin-Starfire relationship. Robin's "powers" are a secret, at least until chapter seven, where I will also reveal the "backstory." And as for Raven…you'll just have to wait for chapter nine and see.

TO SimmyC: Beast Boy is kind of a weird character for me to write. I'll try to "improve" Robin's "engaged attitude" soon. Their reactions were okay in my opinion, and Raven's was perfect, because of what will happen in later chapters. I personally like the "pink magic" line in your review! I hope you get the time to thoroughly read Mad Mod's chapter, as it's a good one. I also like Blackfire.

TO LordVaughan: Robin's attitude will be explained in chapter seven.

TO ttchaku: No, I don't write for the staff, much to my loss.

TO shadowdragon666: Yes, Terra will make a "rocking" appearance in this fic, but in chapter eight, so you must wait patiently.

TO Earth Magician: Raven is a secret until chapter nine. You'll see Robin's reaction in chapters seven and eight (if you meant his origins). Starfire should have a pretty interesting (if not unexpected) reaction. My chosen Robin will be explained in chapter seven. Robin will confront Batman, but in more than one way, and not in an expected way. And a few catfights may indeed happen—perhaps in the very next chapter!

TO Showstopper: Cool name, and thanks for liking the Neron involvement. And you spelled the cranked Killer Moth's new name correctly—funny that he goes from a killer moth to a kind of butterfly, according to Alfred, isn't it? Thanks for the Slade comment. Like I've been saying, Raven is a secret, at least until chapter nine. And don't worry about Blackfire leaving—yet, anyway.

TO zero: Glad you like the story so much. And, like with everyone else, you'll get your answer to Raven's curious activities in chapter nine. Yes, I already knew, and yes, I already have everything set up.

TO ALL: This chapter is dedicated to Noriaki Kakyoin for getting both Raven Alerts! Everyone should try again to get all **two** of this chapter's Raven Alerts!

/

/

Chapter 4: Blackfire's Revenge

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"Robin?" Starfire asked, approaching her fiancé, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, Starfire?"

"May I speak with you—privately?"

Robin eyed her for a moment, and then said, "Sure. Where did you want to talk? You said private."

Starfire nodded. "I did. I wanted to speak with you on the roof, where others will not be so quick to _intrude_ upon our _private_ discussion."

Robin, noticing her emphasis on the particular words, glanced at the other Titans, all of whom were busy in their own activities. He shrugged and followed the girl up to the roof, where she stood near the edge, her back to him.

"Starfire?" he asked as he went to her side. "Are you okay?"

Starfire took in a deep breath and said, "No, Robin, I am not okay. I have not been feeling 'okay' since the Hive made their return into our lives. Robin, I was so very joyful when my parents announced to us our engagement, but now I feel very little of that joy. I try to content myself with thoughts of our lives in the future, but I am still not happy, and it is because of what is happening in our present. When you went after Jinx alone, I was concerned for you, as I should be, but I was distraught to her that you might consider going out with Jinx."

"What?" Robin gaped. "I didn't consider it! And you were more angry than distraught!"

"Robin, I was hurt!" the girl responded. "You did _nothing_ to show that you had no interest in having a relationship with Jinx, who is our _enemy_! You stood and did nothing while the others said they had no qualms about the situation. I did not know whether you found Jinx attractive or not, and I did not know what to think. Yes, I was angry, but only because I was scared for us!"

"You said you had no problem with me trying to help people."

"I do not, but you must know that the Hive means us only harm. If you were to start dating one of its operatives, it could cost you your life." She paused, looking away from him. "I do not want to spend the rest of my life with only fond memories of the one I love."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would comfort her. "You won't, Starfire. I promise."

She managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Robin. Though I have trouble believing your words, I do believe them."

He smiled back. "I'll try to do better on our date."

Starfire blinked. "Date?"

"You honestly don't think I'd let you go to bed still worried about whether or not I'm turning into some kind of rage-driven psycho like I was on Mod's train, do you?"

She smiled, more fully this time. "No, I do not."

/

"Oh Robin, this is wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed as she surveyed the fair below her.

Robin found himself agreeing. The two were riding the same Ferris wheel they had when the fair had first come to the city, back when Blackfire had appeared and made herself an enemy of the Titans. _If the magic worked once, it can work again_, Robin figured as he stared at Starfire, who was in turn staring everywhere but at him.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?" she asked, turning to face him.

Taking a deep breath, the boy said, "I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I know I've probably been scaring you, what with the whole Jinx thing, and then me freaking out on Mad Mod's train. I'm sorry."

After a moment, she smiled, putting her hand on top of his. "It is all right, Robin. I know you do not mean to do me any harm, be it physical or emotional." Her eyes glittered as she said, "I love you, Robin of Earth."

Unable to resist smirking, Robin replied, "And I love you, Starfire of Tamaran."

The scene continued to play out, almost as if written by a mushy romance author, as the two sweethearts leaned in for a kiss, eyes closed. _Radar picks up incoming lips_, Robin thought jokingly to himself. They were almost together…

"Not just yet, kids," a girl's voice chided playfully.

Robin and Starfire broke off their near-kiss and turned to find the all-too familiar figure of Blackfire hovering a dozen feet from the couple's car.

"Blackfire," Robin said darkly, while Starfire exclaimed, "Sister!"

The dark-haired alien smirked. "I see you two haven't forgotten me."

"You tried to frame Starfire for your crimes," Robin said. "How _could_ we forget you?"

Blackfire brought a hand to her chest. "Robin, I'm hurt. You and I used to be on such good terms."

"Keywords being _used to_. You're an enemy of the Titans." That said, Robin whipped out his bo staff, ready for combat.

To both his and Starfire's surprise, Blackfire began laughing.

"I didn't come here to fight, Robin," she said in almost cooing tones.

"Then what _did_ you come for, _sister_?" Starfire asked, her eyes menacingly glowing green.

Blackfire grinned, pointing to Robin. "I came for him."

Both teens' eyes flew open, and Starfire threw a protective arm in front of Robin. "You will not get him."

Blackfire laughed again. "You two haven't even heard my deal."

"We do not wish a deal with you, sister," Starfire said icily.

"Oh, but it's really sweet."

"We're sure," Robin said stiffly.

Blackfire shook her head, smiling. "Robin, really. I was pretty cruel to Starfire, but I was nothing but nice to you. Like I said, I'm here to challenge my sister's claim to you."

"How do you even know of our engagement?" Starfire asked.

"I got a transmission from our parents while in prison, and the lawyer got me sprung on the condition that I atone for my sins by helping you catch criminals until the Centauri are satisfied—which, technically speaking, will be when I'm dead and can no longer perform crimes."

"That still doesn't explain why you want me," Robin pointed out.

"Well, Robin, I know this might sound cheesy, but I got sent to the prison shrink. During my sessions, I found out that I have this psychological need to be superior to Starfire in every way, being the older sister and all."

"And this deal of yours? It would involve your superiority needs?" Starfire asked.

"Pretty much," Blackfire answered. "I think you'll really like it. I already explained some of it, but not the whole thing, so here goes: I challenge my sister to a one-on-one fight. If Starfire wins, I join the Titans and be a little heroine until I die." She paused to grin wickedly. "But if _I_ win, I get Robin all to myself."

"Didn't you say you'd help us until the Centauri are satisfied?" Robin asked suspiciously.

Blackfire nodded. "Yeah, but that's just for my crimes against them. I'm sure I broke a few of your Earth rules, and you guys are pretty interesting, so I'd stay for life."

"You would not be welcome," Starfire said through gritted teeth. "By either myself _or_ my fiancé."

The other alien girl chuckled. "You're getting one heck of a backbone, sister. Let's hope it helps you in the coming fight."

"Coming atcha!" Cyborg's voice yelled from below.

"What the?" Blackfire said, twisting to see below her position. She jerked back, narrowly avoiding a sonic blast from the man-machine's cannon.

"Wait! Stop!" Robin yelled.

Everyone froze, with Beast Boy (in hawk form) and Raven (with scary-looking black-energy hands) closing in on Blackfire from above and Cyborg aiming at her from below.

"Say what?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, dude! We're stopping her from causing more trouble!" Beast Boy piped in.

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "I already said I wasn't going to cause trouble, you nitwits. It's incredible that Robin hasn't committed suicide from working with you."

"That is not funny, sister!" Starfire said sharply.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed. "And while we're talking about you, why're you here instead of prison?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Blackfire said, "Because I'm here to get my man and make my dreams come true."

Beast Boy blinked. "Uh, could you simplify that?"

"In other words," Robin explained, "she wants to beat Starfire in a challenge and win me like a prize."

For a moment, Beast Boy stared at Robin, and then burst out laughing.

"You know, you sound like an old housewife when you laugh while in hawk form," Robin pointed out, which silenced the other.

"You're aren't actually going to _agree_ to that, are you, Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"I have to agree with Cyborg," Raven said. "Blackfire can't be trusted."

"That's not what you said when we first met," Blackfire said to Raven.

"You're right," Raven admitted. "I didn't say anything."

Blackfire frowned, and then turned back to Starfire. "Remember, little sister, we have a duel at sundown."

"But I did not agree to this duel," Starfire said.

Blackfire smiled evilly, her eyes flaring a sinister shade of neon purple. "You don't have a choice."

And with that, she flew off, not looking back. The other Titans turned to Robin, obviously wanting answers.

"Back to the Tower," he ordered. "We'll sort everything out there, and prepare for the fight, since Blackfire won't take no for an answer."

/

"Man, I still say you shoulda let us take her," Cyborg was telling Robin as the team entered the Tower. "It was five against one."

"No," Robin said. "She might've been expecting that. If we'd all have attacked her, she could have sprung a trap on us. We need to prepare for later."

"You actually intend to have Starfire fight Blackfire?" Raven asked. "You _do_ realize it probably won't be a fair fight?"

"I know," Robin admitted. "But if Blackfire's telling the truth about getting out and making deals, then we should take advantage of it before it's too late. We need all the allies we can get if Slade's pulling more tricks."

"Wish Slade was famous for turning tricks rather than pulling them," Beast Boy muttered.

"Quiet, Beast Boy," Cyborg said. "We need to do like Robin said and figure out a plan in case Blackfire cheats."

"I do not think she _will_ cheat," Starfire said, surprising the others. "Even though I know Blackfire would give anything to win, I believe her revenge on me would be complete if she were to beat me without any sort of aid. If she won without cheating, it would be all the more pleasurable to rub in."

Robin nodded. "Makes sense. She does love to let people know she's on top."

"So what does that leave us to do?" Cyborg asked. "We just gonna sit on the sidelines while Blackfire wallops Starfire?"

Starfire gave an indignant huff. "I will not be walloped by anyone, Cyborg."

"I agree," Raven said. "Starfire may not be the outright equal of Blackfire, but she's got it where it counts."

The alien girl smiled at the compliment.

"Do you honestly believe you can handle yourself out there, Starfire?" Robin asked.

Looking her fiancé in the eye, Starfire replied, "My sister will be most displeased when I am proclaimed the victor."

Robin smiled. "Just the way I like my women: Strong."

"Well," Cyborg said, "that covers us. What about you, Beast Boy?"

Everyone turned around, waiting for an answer, but saw that the green hero was staring blankly into space, his mouth agape. Frowning, Cyborg stepped over to him and waved a hand in front of his face, but to no effect.

"Oh boy, he's daydreaming again," Cyborg said.

"Raven?" Robin asked, looking to the telepath for answers.

"All I can pick up is, 'Hot alien chicks wrestling each other.' The words just keep echoing through his mind."

Robin shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to leave him here."

Beast Boy instantly snapped out of his daydream, and dropped to his knees. "No, don't leave me here!" he pleaded. "I could never live with myself if I missed two hot alien chicks wrestling each other!"

Raven sighed. "Guess we're bringing him."

Beast Boy leapt into the air, actually managing to click his heels together. "Wahoo!"

Robin glanced at the clock on the wall off the common room. "It's only a few hours until sunset. We'd better start preparing."

And the team divided, heading this way and that to different points in the Tower.

As Raven traveled to her room, she smirked as she thought, _Drooling vegetable. I'll have to remember that_.

/

"Five minutes left," Cyborg announced, glancing around and not seeing Blackfire anywhere. "Guess your sister isn't one for early arrivals."

"She will be here," Starfire said with certainty. Turning to Robin, she asked, "Are you nervous?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I'm out here in front of the Tower, waiting for my fiancée and her sister to fight each other over who gets me. Can't help but be a little nervous."

"You're about to break a sweat," Beast Boy declared, "because Blackfire's coming in right now."

Heads turned to find the dark-haired girl descending from the sky, touching down gracefully only a few yards from Starfire, who visibly steeled herself for the coming fight.

"Sister," Starfire greeted coolly.

Blackfire inclined her head. "I see you're ready to rumble. Guess we'd better start, since you're so eager to lose your man."

The arrogant smile was wiped off her face as Starfire slammed into her midsection. The Titan continued flying forward at full speed, shooting out over the water's surface and towards the city like a missile.

"C'mon!" Robin said. "We need to follow them!"

Out over the water, still rapidly approaching the city, Starfire and Blackfire were each struggling to gain the upper hand.

"You know, I've always wanted it to come to this," Blackfire said. "Just you, me, and our hearts' desire."

"How grand it must be for you, sister," Starfire growled sarcastically. Abruptly taking control of the fight, she forced her sister and herself to fly straight upward, narrowly avoiding a hang glider before Blackfire head-butted Starfire and angled them back towards the city.

Blackfire broke away for a second, and then moved in, her punch sending her sister through a billboard. As Starfire shook her head to clear away the dizziness, Blackfire called, "You've got to do better than that if you want to rule Tamaran with _your_ feeble skills!"

Furious, her eyes blazing emerald, Starfire flew towards her sister. She loosed a volley of blasts, almost all of which Blackfire cancelled. The last shot clipped Blackfire's shoulder, stunning her just long enough for Starfire to reach her and land a solid right cross.

"I believe your skills are the ones that need honing," she said harshly. She then cried out as Blackfire viciously chopped her in the side of her neck. Disoriented, Starfire was unable to resist as her sister took hold of her and flew them both straight for the street far below, moving incredibly fast.

"Nighty night, little sister," Blackfire said in a sickly sweet voice before the two impacted.

There was a deafening _boom_ as the street cracked and split open, a large crater where the alien girls had impacted. A shockwave sent nearby vehicles and pedestrians rolling, and also caused windows to burst, sending shards of glass raining down onto the sidewalks.

In the crater, Blackfire stood up shakily. The force of the impact had knocked the wind out of her, but she'd recover. Panting, she looked at her sister, who was lying prone, and smiled. _Oops, broke the Titans' toy. Guess I'll have to replace it—with myself, of course_.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep victory breath—and was promptly blasted out of the crater by Starfire's eyebeams.

"I am not yet finished with you, sister," Starfire said as she floated out of the crater.

Shaking off the blast's effects, Blackfire leapt at Starfire, quickly executing a high kick, followed by a head-butt and then an elbow to the face. The moves sent Starfire's head snapping this way and that like a piñata at a birthday party, giving Blackfire the chance to perform a sweep kick.

Growling, Starfire kicked out, hitting Blackfire in the gut. As the dark-haired girl doubled over, Starfire surged forward. She grabbed Blackfire's arm and twisted as she kicked the girl's feet out. Blackfire fell onto her back, her arm becoming dislocated from the move.

"Gaah!" she cried out. In a desperate act, she kneed Starfire in the face, which forced the girl to let go. Rolling to a safe distance, Blackfire jerked upwards and then slammed her shoulder onto the street, forcing the arm back into its proper position. "Much better."

She grinned and looked up just in time for Starfire's leaping roundhouse to connect with her face. As Blackfire staggered back, Starfire pressed her advantage, punching as hard and fast as possible. Then, putting everything she could muster into her next blow, she sent her sister flying and through the side of a U-Haul truck.

Starfire stood in the street, panting as she recovered. "I believe that was my best haymaker yet."

The hole in the truck's side widened as Blackfire forced it open wider before stepping out. Her expression was of barely controlled fury, and her eyes were glowing bright violet.

"Then allow me to show you mine," she said maliciously.

Suddenly, she screamed, clutching her head and twisting about wildly. She staggered around, grunting and groaning, which gave Starfire the opportunity she needed. Wasting no time, the Titan rushed her sister and swiftly jabbed her in the throat. As Blackfire coughed, Starfire grabbed her head and brought it down, smashing her nose in with her knee.

"_Uggh_!" Blackfire fell flat onto her butt, and attempted to get up and continue fighting, but Starfire's left hook knocked her down. The villainous vixen collapsed onto her side on the street, out of strength and out of the fight.

Puffing out her chest, Starfire said, "I—win."

"Good work, Starfire!" Robin congratulated as he and the rest of the team appeared at her side. "Is she okay?"

Starfire nodded. "My sister will be fine. The biggest wound is most likely to be on her pride."

"Well," Beast Boy said, "at least she got beat by the best, right?"

Starfire smiled and embraced her teammate. "Thank you for the compliment, Beast Boy. I appreciate it greatly."

"Uh, guys?" Cyborg asked, pointing at the inert Blackfire. "I hate to break up a mushy moment, but what exactly are we supposed to do with Blackfire, now that she's technically on the team and all?"

Robin thought for a moment, and then said, "We can take her back to the Tower to recover. Since she's probably been knocked around real good, Raven should use her telekinesis to transport Blackfire. The rest of us will head back the way we came."

The team nodded and all but Raven immediately made for the Tower. The Gothic Titan frowned as she raised a hand over Blackfire, not really wanting to carry out the deal.

Just as she was about to get to work, Blackfire nudged her ankle. Cocking an eyebrow, Raven watched as the defeated sibling opened her eyes and rasped, "Witch."

"I'm sorry?"

"You cheated," Blackfire said accusingly. "I stood a chance of winning, but you went and cheated. I should be winner by default."

For a long moment, Raven merely stared at the other girl, and then said cryptically, "You'll see."

/

/

AUTHOR: Shorter than you probably expected, but Mad Mod's chapter was meant to be rather long, what with the team battling its way through a train and all. Still, I hope everyone liked this chapter, as it may be quite a while before my next update on this fic, since my college days ought to be starting soon, and I'm looking for a new job.

**NEXT**: The Titans are struggling to adapt to Blackfire, whom they've been treating as an enemy since her attempt to frame Starfire. Still, they need her help when the mythical sorceress Circe robs a museum. A magical battle ensues, ushering in the second appearance of everyone's favorite hex princess, Jinx.

READ N REVIEW!


	5. Witches

Red Robin

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but I'm doing some pretty in-depth research, and my girlfriend and work are taking up all my time!

I probably could have done much better with the Blackfire-Starfire dogfight, since I read those _Star Wars: X-Wing_ novels. Sorry.

TO ChocolateCurlz: That's the question, isn't it?

TO Cryptically Bitter Sanguine: Update quickly? Genius can't be rushed, my dear.

TO Earth Magician: I don't know, could it? It's actually four more chapters, since this is only chapter five.

TO Showstopper: Yes, she showed up in the later issues of the last _Titans_ series.

TO Morbed-Kai: Yes, the possibilities _are_ endless, aren't they?

**Important**: Morbed-Kai has convinced me to rewrite the entire story from the beginning, carefully editing the chapters one-by-one until they have satisfied me, so none of you will see chapter six for…let me carry the one, and…ah yes, no chapter six until fourteen months from now.

Just kidding.

TO ALL: Noriaki Kakyoin has yet again guessed the right Raven Alerts. But he won't for this chapter! I'm going to make sure that this one is a needle in a haystack! Mwahahaha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Witches

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Doesn't mean we have to like it," Beast Boy commented as he morphed into a leopard and dodged a birdarang from Robin.

"I'm not saying we have to," Cyborg replied. He paused to test his sonic cannon against the dummy at the far end of the room. "I'm saying we should just accept her and move on. Slade's still out there."

"Dude, you may like it, but I don't—" Beast Boy snapped, only to be interrupted by Robin.

"Cyborg's right," the Boy Wonder said as he nonchalantly flipped a birdarang over a shoulder, nailing a bulls-eye on the target behind him. The other boys' jaws dropped in surprise, but Robin didn't seem to notice, and continued talking. "We need to get over the fact that Blackfire is here and focus on what's really bothering us. Slade's up to another of his schemes, and if we only concentrate on Blackfire, he's going to take us apart all the more easily."

"Slade hasn't taken us apart," Raven pointed out, floating down from high above.

"No," Robin agreed, "but he has run us through the gauntlet, and all those times weren't easy, and they were without us being distracted."

"Got a point there," Cyborg nodded. "We need to prioritize."

"Exactly. If we let things get out of hand, we may not be able to get them back under control."

"Speaking of control," Blackfire's sultry voice came as the girl leaned on the training room's doorway, "who wants to try a little practice control with me?"

The Titans exchanged looks, and Raven moved to exit the room.

"I think I have some demons of my own to manage," she said dryly, "back in the bowels of Hell."

"Uh, me too," Beast Boy said, edging past the former criminal. "Gotta check on those unruly video games."

"I've got diagnostics to run, so I'll see y'all later," Cyborg told the remaining individuals.

"You gonna run along too, little sister?" Blackfire smirked.

Starfire narrowed her eyes, gave a _hmph!_, and marched off with her nose upturned. Robin and Blackfire were left alone, with the young leader feeling less than comfortable.

Pushing off the doorway, Blackfire languidly strolled towards the boy. "So, Robin, want to train privately with me? It shouldn't be that hard for someone like you, right?"

"Blackfire, in case you haven't noticed, you aren't very popular right now."

She shrugged. "That's not much of a problem, since I'm pretty good with other people."

"Except Starfire. You have an obsession with her."

Blackfire only chuckled. "While we're on the subject of my sister—" She paused and circled around him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "—I saw the message from my parents. You don't actually plan on marrying her, do you? Why have someone so sweet and innocent when you can have a girl who's willing to have some real fun?" To emphasize, she playfully slapped him on the butt.

Robin resisted the urge to rush to the toilet and gag. Taking hold of her wrists, he pulled her off of and pulled her to his front, giving her a steely gaze.

"Get it through your head, Blackfire: I have _no_ romantic feelings for you. You're a criminal until you prove otherwise, and I won't have you endangering the safety of this team just because you happen to have a thing for me."

"Oh Robin," Blackfire sighed, "you really need to relax. Too much stress could give you a heart attack."

Knowing any further lecturing would get him nowhere, Robin stepped past her and headed back to his room, intent on figuring out at least part of what Slade was up to.

While he was doing that, the other four Titans were in the common room, studying the display screen's image of two DNA strands.

"I don't believe it," Cyborg said, staring at the images.

"What?" Starfire asked. "What is the matter with Robin?"

"It's not so much a problem as a change," Cyborg answered. "The left image is Robin's DNA from when I ran a routine check five months ago. The image on the right is his DNA currently."

Starfire looked from one strand to the other. "I do not understand the difference you speak of. What is wrong with Robin?"

Cyborg hesitated before answering. "Like I said, it's not a problem, but more like a change. To put it simply…Robin's undergoing metahuman puberty."

A thick silence filled the room as Raven lifted an eyebrow, Starfire stared, and Beast Boy clamped his hands over his mouth while looking nauseas.

"He is…maturing, you mean?" Starfire asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Kind of. His abilities are emerging more fully."

"But you said he had no powers!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"When I checked him out all those other times, his metagene must have been recessive. It wasn't an obvious sight, so I didn't catch it. Now, though, it's starting to activate. It's enhancing his natural abilities and—" He broke off, scowling and shaking his head. "No, genes don't work like that. It would have to have been dominant all the time, but almost inactive, or outright dormant, and is just now getting stronger."

"Uh, Cyborg, mind talking to us instead of yourself?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Sorry. Anyway, it's like I just said: Robin's always had superhuman abilities, but up until now, they've been lying low. I'm guessing all this recent activity has been forcing the metagene to kick it up a notch."

"Could Slade have done this to him?" Raven asked. "There were those nano-probes."

Cyborg shook his head. "Not a chance. I cleaned those things out of us completely. Plus, they weren't designed to genetically alter somebody."

"I do not care what caused Robin to rage so much," Starfire said. "I care that he is raging. Do something to help him!"

"I'm trying to, Starfire," Cyborg said. "Isn't easy, though, with all these recent attacks and those crazy bimbos trying to get close to him."

"I do not care what it takes," the alien girl snapped. "Cure him of his anger!"

Without another word, she flew off, and the other three dwindled to one.

Raven stood alone, studying the DNA strands closely.

"Interesting," she said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slade rewound the footage, and pressed Play. On the display screens of his lair, which covered an entire wall, he again viewed footage of Robin's actions from the ninja-filled compartment of Mad Mod's train. He'd been watching the footage for over three hours so far, having carefully examined the previous portions and finding little of any real interest.

This segment, however…

"What can you tell me here, Robin?" Slade asked no one, watching the footage at regular speed. "What is it that you—No. Stop."

The footage froze, and Slade rewound it to the beginning of the segment, and then started to play it, only at a third of the regular speed. He watched Robin blow through the first several ninja-bots with a fluidity that Slade knew all too well.

"Still, I had better watch the rest," he considered.

He continued to scrutinize the footage, noting how Robin never lost track of a single target, never failed to block or dodge, and never stopped his progression towards the door.

Pausing the footage, Slade pulled up a separate program on his computer and entered the necessary data, adding in the proportionate information for comparison. Ten seconds later, the computer presented him with results.

"My, my," he said softly. He pressed a button on the arm of his chair and began recording his notes. "My suspicions were correct. Adrenal spikes are consistent with my predictions, as are the results from my various CAT scans of Robin's brain from my multiple encounters with him. The evidence points to the ideal outcome: Robin is changing."

Slade stopped the recording device, and turned his eye on the frozen footage. "Keep in shape, Robin, because if you do, you'll be the next Batman."

_Or, better yet, his destroyer_, he thought darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin dropped his head into his hands, giving a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his sore eyes. He had been intensively wracking his brain for clues that would give him answers on Slade.

Slade said I was more than he ever hoped for. Does that mean he expected a certain amount from me and I exceeded those expectations? He also said the apprentice thing was a lie, made up so he could get close to me. Coupled with his statement of being proud to see me almost grown up, could this mean he…he knows who Batman is?

The possibility sent a shiver of terror down Robin's spine. During his time with the Dark Knight, he had seen to what extent the man had gone to protect his identity. Given such paranoia, it was hard to imagine that even someone as brilliant as Slade could know Batman's greatest secret.

_Could Slade…_be _Batman?_

Taking a deep breath, Robin reassured himself, "It's not possible. _Nobody_ knows who Batman is. Not a single rogue. None."

Feeling slightly better, he turned his attention back to his desk, which was littered with photographs of the crime scenes from Slade's previous attacks and accomplices.

_None of this is making any sense_, Robin thought. _Slade hooking up with Mad Mod so he can tell me half the things he did were just to be in the same room with me…it's totally unlike Slade. It's not his style in the least. He's a shadowy puppet master, not an amnesty-seeking old man_.

He rubbed his temples and was about to start his investigation again when the Tower's sirens went off. Annoyed at the interruption, he raced from his study to the common room, arriving there with most of the other Titans; Raven was already there.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Someone's just broken into the city's museum," the young sorceress reported. "Screenshot coming up now."

The display screen switched from its grid-mad of the city to live footage of a purple-haired woman in green garb walking through the said museum's hallway.

"Any info on her?" Robin asked.

"None in our databanks," Raven answered. "Can we go stop her now?"

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two millennia, Odysseus, but I finally got it back," Circe said, congratulating herself on the successful retrieval of her favorite vase. "Lion of a man or not, I take it personally when someone takes something from _my_ home."

"Funny," a boy's voice called from in front of her. "We feel the same way."

Stopping her descent down the museum's front steps, Circe diverted her attention from her recovered vase, examining the group of young mortals standing not fifty feet ahead. They were garbed similar to how Diana's friend, Batman, was, and Circe supposed they were more "superheroes."

_Please_, she thought dryly. _I don't need interference from more of these jesters_. Aloud she said, "And who might you children be?"

"We're the Teen Titans," the masked boy in the center answered coolly. "And you're under arrest."

Circe couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Why would I be arrested for reclaiming my own vase? Legend says Odysseus took it from the sorceress Circe."

"_You're_ Circe?" the shadowy girl in the blue cloak asked.

"I am. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take my leave back to my island."

The masked boy, though, produced a metal staff. "The only place you're going is prison."

"You mortals and doing things the hard way," the sorceress replied as she raised her free hand, loosing a wave of magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin dove in from above, belatedly realizing he was acting the part of a plane making a strafing run. Circe's magic waves sliced through the air, and Robin rolled and twisted to avoid being hit.

He whipped out his staff as he came within striking distance, but a section of the museum's front steps actually reared up, smacking him away.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg yelled. His arm transformed and he targeted Circe, intent on ending the fight as quickly as possible.

Circe, however, merely sighed and raised a hand. As the sonic blast neared her, it slowed to a halt, and then vanished entirely.

"Say WHAT?" Cyborg gaped before being swept away by another magic wave.

"Please," Circe said, not bothering to cover the bored tone of her voice. "Neron's boost gave me more than enough power to do away with you petty wenches."

As if in response, a blast of green solar energy sizzled through the air, burning off a loch of hair. Angrily, Circe turned her attention to the alien princess hovering in the air.

"That was _completely_ uncalled for," Circe growled.

"Oooh, oooh, my turn!" Beast Boy cried, and Circe shifted her gaze to the changeling.

Morphing into a Triceratops, he charged the sorceress, who only frowned.

"I really don't need this from a bunch of kids," Circe muttered.

Almost languidly, she shot a magic bolt into the street. The concrete immediately lost its hardness, becoming jelly-like and entrapping Beast Boy, crumbling under his weight.

"Much better," Circe commented.

As the green Titan struggled to free himself, Raven came up near him, a wry expression on her face. "You know, that look suits you."

"Could you maybe get off your butt and help battle the bad guy too?" he replied caustically.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely." Raising her hands, she began chanting, "Azarath—Metrion—OOF!"

The last word was caused by Circe blasting Raven away. The ancient sorceress smirked as she watched the younger one lye inert on the street.

"Magic is wasted on so many petty children," she chuckled, and resumed her descent down the front steps.

"Friend Raven is not petty!" Starfire snapped, racing at Circe from one side, fists clenched.

Calmly, Circe leaned back, allowing the alien princess to shoot past her and plow into the street.

"Looks like I win," Circe said, hefting her vase in one hand.

"Not quite," a girl's voice called from above.

Circe looked up to see who it was, but only managed to glimpse a volley of purple energy blasts rain down around her, narrowly missing her person.

"Blackfire!" Robin angrily yelled. "Don't hit the vase! And what took you so long?"

Crossing her arms, the former criminal said, "I'd have been here sooner if several somebodies hadn't forgotten to tell me what was happening."

"What's happening is we need some assistance!" Robin snapped. "Stop Circe!"

"Oh yeah, I finally show up and this is the thanks I get," Blackfire mumbled as she flew at Circe, her fists glowing.

Circe didn't even bother with performing a magic trick. Instead, she watched as Blackfire shot towards her—and promptly slammed into an invisible wall.

As the girl crumpled to the street, Circe said, "Magic, remember?"

"She doesn't need to," a soft, sultry voice whispered from behind her.

"Sneaking up on me?" Circe asked, turning to face the newcomer.

She found a young girl with pink hair and Goth apparel opposite her, with the strangest look on her face.

_Is she mentally afflicted?_ Circe wondered.

"HYAAAGH!" Robin yelled, leaping at the sorceress from the street, his bo staff pulled back.

Circe whirled, her fist already blazing with magical energy, but before she had a chance to use it, she was blasted from behind by the magical interloper.

Unfortunately for the Titans, Robin was also blasted by Jinx, and the energy immobilized him. As he hovered inches above the museum's steps, the Hive agent strolled by, whispering, "Relax, Robin. Mommy's got work to do."

"Jinx, stop!" he yelled, but she ignored him and continued advancing on Circe.

The older magician was just getting up from Jinx's assault, a scowl on her face.

"I don't have time for more brats, girl," she told Jinx.

"Tough cookies, then," the pink-haired outlaw responded. "You hurt my future husband, I play scratching post with your face."

"Planning a little far ahead, aren't we?" Circe said, summoning some magical energy for another attack.

Jinx, however, was ready. The younger sorceress rushed forward, and locked hands with Circe, each one trying to overcome the other.

"I will not be beaten by children!" Circe angrily declared.

"That's too bad, because you're about to be!" Cyborg told her as he used his sonic cannon to knock her out.

As the ancient woman lay sprawled on the street, the Titans approached her, glad to have finally subdued her.

"Why is it I always get smacked around?" Beast Boy asked, brushing his costume off.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, silly me, I almost forgot!" Jinx said, remembering she had immobilized the Boy Wonder. Hurrying over to the youth, she undid her spell, immediately wrapping her arms around the boy once he was free. "That spell didn't bother you, did it, Robin? I was only trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"Tell me I'm not seeing Jinx hit on Robin," Cyborg asked.

"You are," Starfire said, her eyes blazing green. She marched over and forcefully separated the two. "Do not touch my betrothed again, pink-haired wench."

Jinx narrowed her eyes. "That's Mrs. Robin to you, Carrot Girl."

"Robin would never tie himself to one such as you!" Starfire snarled. "He is my betrothed, not yours, and you will keep your distance!"

"Starfire, calm down!" Robin ordered. "Jinx, what are you doing here?"

Her own anger immediately disappearing, Jinx answered, "Why, I'm helping you, of course. Or did you expect me to play house until you were finished?"

"Does that mean you've broken into the Tower again?" Raven asked suspiciously.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter me, witch. I haven't been in your Tower, or your ugly room."

Raven's own eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue, before I pull it out."

Beast Boy nudged Cyborg. "Dude, three-way catfight."

The other grinned. "I got ten on Starfire."

"That wasn't what I meant, Jinx," Robin said patiently. "Did you come here to join up?"

To the Titans' surprise, the outlaw girl laughed. "Oh, Robin, you and your jokes. I came here to help _you_."

The boy's eyes widened. "What?"

"You obviously need help," Jinx continued. "You're living in this deluded fantasy life, Robin, and you need to get out before it kills you. All this heroism is just a lie, and you know it. Don't let yourself be trapped any longer by those who are only using you for their own ends."

"Girl, I don't know what you're smoking, but you definitely need to drop it," Cyborg said.

"Yes," Starfire agreed. "You are a crazy person to think Robin will abandon himself or us."

Jinx shook her head. "You children know so little."

Angrily, Starfire grabbed the Hive operative by the shirtfront, lifting her up and pulling back a fist.

"You are going to prison."

Jinx only smiled—and kept smiling as her features morphed into an exact replica of Robin.

Starfire froze, and Jinx seized the opportunity to say, "Can you do it, Starfire? Can you really hurt the one you love?"

The alien princess drove her fist forward. "You are not Robin!"

Before the fist hit, though Jinx's entire body seemed to dissolve, shifting into a smoky mass the dissipated into thin air. As it vanished, her voice replied, "And neither is he."

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Robin said. "Back to the Tower. We need to assess the situation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things didn't improve at the crime-fighters' headquarters. Everyone seemed unsettled by Jinx's words, and departed to their own rooms.

Angrily tossing in bed, Robin realized he wasn't going to get any rest for a while. Dejectedly, he got out of bed, making sure his mask was still on as he went to his desk.

"What the?" he asked himself, noticing a letter, folded, atop the furniture piece. Unfolding it, he read, his eyes widening.

_Robin, _

_I'm pleased at your progress. You'll soon know the truth, dear boy. _

_Slade _

_P.S.—Jinx says hello_.

The young hero crushed the paper into a tiny ball.

"Slade," he growled, feeling the fury within.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: The last scene there is a little weak, but my brain is kind of fried, so go easy on me.

There's only ONE Raven Alert, so be careful when guessing.

NEXT: Slade calls in a very special rogue to show the Titans the meaning of irony, which leads to a confrontation between the One-Eyed Madman and the Boy Wonder that'll reveal all…

READ N REVIEW!


	6. Titans

Red Robin

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Yes, I know it's been too long, but here are totally legit excuses: Star Wars, Doom 3, Fantastic Four, comic books, Fatal Frame II, work, girlfriend, co-op gaming, possible movie contract, new Nine Inch Nails album, watching Teen Titans/JLU season finales, and the next-gen consoles and games.

TO Noriaki Kakyoin: For once, you are actually wrong.

TO ALL: The previous chapter's Raven Alert was actually her comment to Beast Boy when he was melded with the street during the battle against Circe. Fooled, weren't you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Titans

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Robin, man, have you lost it?" Cyborg bellowed as he and the others stormed into the common room.

Immediately after he had found Slade's letter, the young leader of the Titans had raced to the central computer and slammed home the Tower's alarm. The blaring klaxon had resounded throughout the structure, harshly rousing the Titans, who reluctantly answered the call.

"Dude, it's three in the morning, and we had a rough day," Beast Boy concurred. "Please, have mercy and let us rest, huh?"

"No rest for the wicked, remember?" Raven pointed out.

The metamorph glared at the Goth for a moment, but their attention shifted to Robin as he began speaking.

"I know you were all sleeping, and I apologize for waking you up, but Slade's just become a serious threat."

"I thought he was always a serious threat?" Starfire spoke.

Robin held up the letter he'd found. "That was _before_ he snuck into the Tower and delivered mail straight to my room."

There was a long moment of utter silence, during which the other heroes stared in shock at the piece of paper. Robin waited a little before continuing.

"Somehow, Slade broke into the Tower and—"

"What does it say?" Raven asked abruptly, interrupting him.

Robin hesitated before answering, "Just that he's pleased to see his plans going accordingly…and a small hello from Jinx."

The last bit earned a dangerous growl from Starfire, whose eyes briefly flared with emerald energy. Holding out a hand that shook with anger, she said, "I would see that letter, Robin."

"I can't give it to you, Starfire," Robin replied. "I need to analyze it to see if Slade left us another of his clues."

"I would see that letter _now_," the alien princess insisted.

"No."

Starfire withdrew her hand, glowering at her fiancé. "Very well," she told him in a cool voice. "I will not interfere with your intentions."

Robin nodded. "Good, because we can't let our personal feelings get in the way of things. Slade has to be stopped, and the only way to do that is with a cool head."

"I'm assuming you'll want my help with the letter," Cyborg said.

"That's right. Slade could have laced this paper with anything, and I don't want to take any unnecessary risks just to find a clue…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Which is exactly why he's so dangerous," Slade was explaining to his guest.

"Can't wait to meet him," the other man said.

Like Slade, the man wore a mask, though his was designed more along the lines of a helmet with a faceplate. His own bodysuit was a deep purple, bordering on black, with a utility pouch-laced belt around his waist. Golden, pitted plates encased his forearms, and similar armor capped each shoulder. Flowing from his shoulders, a stark-white cape barely concealed a pair of double-barreled guns.

"I take it, then, that you are interested in the assignment?" Slade asked, eyeing Prometheus very carefully.

"Just a few questions."

"Ask, and you shall receive."

"What do I get out of it?"

Slade easily resisted a chuckle. "I expected you to ask that question last. Anyway, you will receive exclusive combat footage and expert analysis on the Batman himself."

Beneath his silver visor, Prometheus cocked an eyebrow. "Batman, huh? Can't say no to taking _him_ on."

"And your other inquiries?"

"Who's the target?"

"You won't actually be doing combat with Robin," Slade explained. "What I need is for you to distract his friends while I 'borrow' the lad for a private chat."

Prometheus scratched his chin. "You have any info on the Teen Titans kids?"

"A plethora of data, I daresay."

A wide smile on his face, the newcomer said, "This'll be so much fun."

"Don't underestimate the enemy," Slade warned, his conversational tone taking on a darker note. "I lost a great deal to overconfidence."

"Yeah, but we're completely different guys."

"We share the trait of superhuman fighting abilities," Slade pointed out. "That hardly makes us very different."

"But you don't revel in the violence."

"Point conceded. Accept or decline?"

Prometheus's smile widened considerably. "Accept."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have no idea in God's name how he did this," Cyborg told Robin without shifted his gaze from the electron microscope, "but he managed to write an entire paragraph that takes up no more space than a single _molecule_."

On the opposite side of the table sat Robin, watching the man-machine work wonders. Cyborg's laboratory wasn't like Robin's study, and after admitting failure, the black-haired Titan allowed his fellow a shot at the answers that undoubtedly lay in wait.

"Can you read the words?" Robin asked.

"I have to manually input the magnification level so that we don't overshoot them, but yeah, I can." There was a moment of silence, and then a triumphant cry. "Gotcha! Come take a look!"

Rising, Robin moved around the table and took Cyborg's place at the microscope, his eyes finding and focusing on the words before them. As he continued to stare at the impossibly tiny ink, he saw them briefly flash pink.

"Jinx," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked, leaning closer. "Didn't quite hear you."

"Jinx," Robin repeated. "I think Slade wrote the paragraph, and then had Jinx shrink it with her magic."

"Didn't think she was capable of doing stuff that tricky."

"Well, she _is_ our resident Hex Princess, a rogue sorceress with bad-luck powers which, being mystical in nature, have no upper limit…"

"True, true," Cyborg nodded. "So, what does Slade drawl about this time?"

Shifting his gaze to the paragraph's top, the smaller boy began reading, " '_Robin, I know that you'll find this hard to believe, but my motives are purely sincere in our current engagement. I assure you that as devious as I still am, what I am doing is in your best interests. I don't wish you any harm, nor do I wish for your friends to interrupt us—that is why I've taken the liberty of asking for some assistance. Once he arrives in the city, he should make himself known with relative swiftness, and then we'll see each other again. For now, I can only say farewell. Sincerely, Slade_.' " He paused. "And there then are a bunch of Xs and Os with Jinx's name next to them."

"One has to wonder just _what_ her obsession with you is," Cyborg joked.

"For obvious reasons, that really isn't funny," Robin commented, effectively killing Cyborg's humor.

With a sigh, Cyborg asked, "The plan this time is what, exactly?"

"You keep analyzing this letter and every single detail about it," Robin ordered. "I'm going to go through our criminal database and see if I can find anyone who would agree to work with Slade."

"That could take hours, even for you."

"Maybe, but he did indicate the newcomer was a _he_."

Robin shrugged. "Slade lies."

Without another word, the Boy Wonder left the room, leaving Cyborg to his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And how come _I_ wasn't alerted?" Blackfire asked her sister tersely.

"I thought I had made myself clear," Starfire replied, not turning from the target range. "The news of my betrothed's letter was intended for real Titans."

Blackfire bristled. "I _am_ a Titan."

When the former criminal spoke, Starfire had been about to shoot off a blast at a target. Once the words were said, the heroine squeezed her hand into a fist, rounding on her older sibling.

"You are _no_ Titan," Starfire decried. "You are a deceiver and a criminal, and you know only suffering and violence. You choose not to turn from your path, even knowing that it will destroy you." Storming forward, the girl jabbed an accusing finger into her sister's chest. "You are a _bad person_!"

"How _dare_ you?" Blackfire growled. "I may have done some unsavory things, but the 'crimes' I commit are _always justifiable_!"

"They are not! You attempted to send me to prison for your own offenses!"

"If I had been caught I would have lost the trust of the smuggling cartel I worked my way into!"

"That is not a just reason!"

"It is when you know that the smugglers are selling weapons to rebels on our _homeworld_!" The last bit silenced Starfire completely, allowing Blackfire to continue. "The Centauri would have realized you were the wrong girl almost immediately after putting you on trial _because I never wore a disguise_! I got closer to Robin because I could tell he was a warrior, and warriors, not soldiers, _win wars_! I would have returned home to Tamaran and led our people to victory against those attempting to usurp our family's throne!"

Out of breath, the dark-haired girl merely stood there as her rant ended, panting heavily from her shouting. After a moment, Starfire spoke.

"You tried to poison our mother."

"And you think I don't have a reason for that?" Blackfire said angrily. "You think I'm just a petty, vindictive little scofflaw? I have news for you, my dear sister: I am a princess of Tamaran, and I obey my duty to protect my people from all threats, be they foreign or domestic. I do what I know is right, whether or not anyone agrees to it.

"All those years ago, when I tried to poison our mother, it was because the Citadel had offered our world peace in exchange for the two of us. Do you remember that our mother pleaded with our father to accept the terms?"

"I remember," Starfire said coldly.

"Then it should be obvious to you that I tried to kill Mother because she failed her duty. She attempted to sell her people, _her own children_, to an enemy that would only thirst for more. True, we would have lost many lives had Father refused outright, but when you are the leaders of your people, you must _never once_ compromise their safety. Their security and happiness should be one's _guiding principle_, not an issue to bargain over!"

"And I suppose that, had you led the charge, you would have had our people annihilate all of the Citadel?"

"Some people understood only violence," Blackfire answered smoothly.

Starfire didn't immediately reply to that. She straightened up, giving a frigid glare at her sister, the princess said, "I will not argue your beliefs, but in my eyes, you are forever a traitor and an outcast to the people of Tamaran. Once I am crowned, should you ever set foot on our native soil again, I will place a bounty on your head that is so high I would be forced to sell Tamaran itself to pay the collector."

Starfire flew off the instant she finished talking, leaving Blackfire alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first noise to come from the shadows on the rooftop was a _click_.

"Primary gun, check," Prometheus reported to himself. With a satisfied smile, he holstered the weapon in his right hip slot.

There was a second, sharper _click_.

"Secondary gun, check." Prometheus holstered this weapon as well, inwardly eager to use the slightly modified hardware. Fundamentally, it was the same as his first gun, but the minor alterations would make it usable against much stronger opponents.

Crouching, the villain collected several grenades. They were designed to stick to vehicles, animals, and people, thanks to a built-in database that allowed their sensor-packed surfaces to distinguish between targets.

After attaching the explosives to his utility belt, Prometheus reached forward and lifted a tubular weapon. Hefting its weight, he found the balance point and took a pretend shot at the police car parked across the street far below.

"Rocket launcher, check," he grinned. Using _that_ particular tool was going to be fun. _But not as much fun as beating the stuffing out of the Titans_. Briefly, he wondered if picking a fight against a bunch of kids was unethical by supervillain standards, and then dismissed the idea as silly. _Besides_, he thought, _they can hit back_.

A timer, displayed on the interior of his visor, reached zero and went off. With methodical precision, Prometheus gave a quick final check of his equipment, running through his mental prep-list to see if he was missing anything.

_Well_, he thought wryly, _just_ one _thing_.

Striding to the roof's edge, he shouldered the rocket launcher and took aim at the squad car. Thanks to the zoom, he was able to determine the officers were still inside, chatting away and totally oblivious to his presence.

They never had the chance to escape before the rocket blew them into fire-laced nothingness.

_Titan Prep-List complete_, Prometheus thought with an inhuman smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaxons blared with deafening might as the Titans raced into the common room. The computer, programmed to respond to their presences, shifted the display on its monitor from its generic DANGER expression to a grid-map of the city, a particular spot blinking crimson.

Robin reached the console first, furiously typing in command after command.

The grid-map was replaced by a live camera feed from the scene of the action, showing a flaming wreck that had once been a police patrol car. Magnification kicked in, and the culprit was singled out on the roof above.

"Never seen this one before," Cyborg noted. "Could be the guy Slade mentioned."

"Maybe," Robin said, skeptical. "We'll find out when we interrogate him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prometheus had already used up his rockets by the time the Titans reached his rooftop.

"Time to practice my pinpoint aiming skills," he grinned, drawing his sidearms.

"I don't think so," an angry boy's voice growled from behind him.

Turning, Prometheus found himself opposite the assembled Titans, who all looked rather displeased by his presence in their city.

"The Titans," he breathed. "Wow. I'm almost impressed."

"And in another five minutes, you're going to be in pain," Robin said, branding his staff.

His twisted smile flashing, the villain said, "You're just as arrogant as Slade told me. This should be fun."

Robin's five-minute mark went unfulfilled, the battle consuming its participants. It was, in the Boy Wonder's mind, the equivalent of fighting Batman or Slade: Fighting someone who knew your moves on a near-intimate level.

Every time one of the Titans leapt, Prometheus sidestepped. Every time they hesitated, he attacked. Every time they tried to flank him, he jumped over their lines.

It was an uphill battle.

Deciding he'd had enough, Robin flew through the air at Prometheus, his foot ready to collide with the killer's solar plexus—

And suddenly, the man's hand had wrapped around his ankle and flung him over the rooftop's edge.

"Crap!"

Reaching out desperately, Robin felt his fingers grab hold off the building's edge. Managing not to look down, he hauled himself up to his elbows—

Just in time to see an orange swatch on a rooftop across the way, its center stained with a blotch of white.

_Slade_, he realized, his mood darkening.

Without a second thought, tapping into a strength he didn't recall possessing before, Robin launched himself up over the edge and raced towards his arch-nemesis.

"Handle this guy!" he ordered the others. "I'm going after Slade!"

There were brief cries of protest, but Robin was deaf to everything outside of the criminal mastermind's presence. He bounded from rooftop to rooftop, and each time he got closer, the orange swatch would move back into the shadows and reappear again, farther away.

He was five blocks from his friends when he thought about attacking the mask. As he landed on the latest rooftop, he whipped his hand forward, a birdarang tearing through the air on a collision course with the mask.

_Snap_.

"What—?" Robin said, staring at the remains of his signature weapon.

There was a set of footsteps—and Slade, decked out as always, emerged from the shadows.

"Robin," he drawled. "So good to see you again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: Perhaps a little short, but I wrote something, didn't I?

NEXT: Slade reveals all!

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
